Grey
by Eleawin
Summary: Une fic sur le groupe DBSK, TVXQ!. Shonen ai, thèmes matures abordés. Chaque étoile peut briller, briller, puis un jour exploser et tout est à recommencer. Junsu coule et il n'est pas sûr que quiconque puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Terminée.
1. Prologue

**GREY**  
Par Eleawin

Fandom : DBSK/TVXQ !  
Rating : de PG-13 à R pour certains chapitres. Jurons en tout genre.  
Disclaimer : cette histoire n'est en aucun cas le reflet de la réalité. Dong Bang Shin Ki s'appartient à lui-même et seule la trame scénaristique m'appartient.

* * *

0.

_Il se sentait comme une marionnette, qu'on faisait danser, danser et tourbillonner sur scène. Un pantin mû par les doigts experts de ces managers, coiffeurs, stylistes, et dont les fils s'enchevêtraient pour former des nœuds de plus en plus gros chaque jour. Et quand les nœuds ne pourront plus être démêlés…_

« – Junsu. »

La porte s'ouvrit et un petit rai de lumière s'infiltra dans la chambre obscure. Yunho tâtonna un instant dans le noir pour trouver l'interrupteur, révélant la forme recroquevillée sur le lit. Yunho soupira.

« – Il est l'heure… Junsu…. »

Il secoua le jeune homme par l'épaule. Junsu grommela quelque chose mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux, et Yunho soupira à nouveau.

« – Junsu, appela-t-il plus fort. Debout.

– Laisse le dormir encore un peu, il n'est que 6h, » murmura Jaejoong sur le pas de la porte.

Le plus âgé semblait épuisé lui aussi, pâle et les yeux cernés. Mais bien qu'il soit physiquement harassé, l'étincelle dans ses prunelles montrait qu'il était prêt à entamer cette nouvelle journée. Pas comme Junsu. Yunho se pinça les lèvres et regarda son cadet, trop pâle, trop maigre, minuscule engoncé dans ces grandes couvertures.

Jaejoong entra dans la chambre et appuya à nouveau sur l'interrupteur pour filtrer la lumière.

« – Va manger avant que Changmin n'engloutisse tout, dit Jaejoong, posant une main autoritaire sur son avant-bras.

– J'aimerais que Junsu mange avant qu'on ne parte.

– J'emporte un encas, il mangera dans la voiture. Laisse le dormir encore un peu, Yunho. »

Yunho détestait entendre cette once de supplication dans la voix de l'aîné. Il détestait, et il détestait encore plus quand le devoir le forçait à agir sans qu'il n'approuve.

« – Encore cinq minutes, » dit-il, et il regarda sa montre.

La gloire n'attendait pas.

_( … quand les fils ne pourront plus être démêlés, ils seront simplement coupés.)_


	2. Lueur

1.  
**LUEUR**  
_Subst. Fém __**−**__ Lumière qui n'a pas un plein éclat, une grande intensité, mais qui est durable_

* * *

« – Hyung, c'est ridicule. »

Changmin espérait avoir été assez catégorique là-dessus. A à la réflexion, il l'avait certainement été ; sauf si son vis-à-vis ne comprenait pas ce que signifiait un Changmin qui croisait les bras et qui fronçait des sourcils. Pas quelque chose qu'on avait envie de voir tous les jours, si vous vouliez son humble avis. Sauf en cas de masochisme sévère, et encore. L'autre eut l'audace – l'inconscience – de sourire niaisement et de lui remuer à nouveau la chose immonde sous son nez.

« – Changmin, ça t'irait à ravir. Vraiment !

– Franchement non, je ne crois pas…

– Ah si, le rose t'irait vraiment, Changminnie ! ♥ »

Yoochun dédia un sourire positivement rayonnant au plus jeune du groupe, ignorant l'air de martyr que Changmin savait prendre dans ce genre de situation. La caméra de Mnet suivait tous leurs mouvements, et Yoochun lança un regard amusé vers l'objectif.

« – Voilà notre Changmin, déclara-t-il, tapotant l'épaule du grand garçon. Ah. Changmin… Qu'allons nous bien faire de lui ?

– Commencez par le nourrir, marmonna Changmin. Et arrêtez de lui piquer ses fringues. »

La journaliste derrière la caméra étouffa un petit rire et le jeune homme vit manager-hyung hocher paternellement de la tête. C'était le genre de répliques que les fans adoraient, bien entendu. Il échangea un regard avec Yoochun qui eut un sourire un peu forcé. Jouons le jeu, he ?

« – Au moins nous sommes débarrassés des caméras pour aujourd'hui, » dit Yoochun, une fois l'interview finie.

Le baryton-basse se frotta les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Changmin l'avait accompagné pour enregistrer leurs parties de leur nouvelle vidéo et pour accueillir les reporters sur le tournage. C'était étrangement calme sans les trois autres avec eux, mais plus productif, aussi. Même s'il n'avait personne à emmerder. Il donna une claque dans le dos de son cadet.

« – Allez. Je t'offre un ramen ? »

Pas du genre à refuser, Changmin se laissa entraîner dans la kitchenette aménagée à l'arrière du studio et regarda Yoochun faire chauffer de l'eau et sortir deux cups de nouilles instantanées. Heureusement qu'il ne faisait pas la fine bouche, se dit-il en observant la tête de pingouin sur le couvercle de chaque bols. Il commençait à connaître ce logo par coeur. Il farfouilla un instant dans son sac pour en extirper son ipod.

« – J'ai appelé Jae tout à l'heure, dit Yoochun. Ils n'ont pas fini d'enregistrer. On passera les chercher avant l'entraînement. »

Changmin acquiesça et mangea en silence. Encore entraînement de danse ce soir, puis dîner, enregistrement de la maquette du prochain single, puis préparatifs pour l'apparition télévisée de demain – ils n'auraient pas fini avant deux heures du matin. Pour se lever à 6h, ce n'était pas une vie. Ah, qu'est ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour une bonne, longue grasse matinée… Yoochun haussa un sourcil quand il poussa un gros soupir.

« – Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Ce n'est pas bon ?

– C'est des nouilles instantanées hyung, je ne m'attends pas à que ce soit bon, marmonna Changmin. Je réfléchissais, c'est tout…

– Sois heureux que ce ne soit pas les ramen de Junsu, il aurait été capable de les foirer. »

Yoochun se leva et débarrassa la table. « Et ne te prends pas trop la tête Changmin, tu auras des cheveux blancs avant nous tous. »

Et Yoochun ricana parce qu'il était particulièrement amusant d'imaginer Changmin les cheveux blancs – et peut-être qu'il devrait glisser l'idée à leur coiffeuse. Le plus jeune leva les yeux au ciel et lui balança son gobelet vide sur la tête, que Yoochun esquiva bien sûr avec grâce et agilité.

Quelques minutes plus tard, leur manager les appela pour monter dans le van. Yoochun s'octroya une sieste et laissa Changmin tripoter la DS de Jaejoong (« – Il a 65 ans dans le jeu du Dr Kawashima ? Mais attendez je vais lui remonter son score moi ! » « – Il va te tuer. »

« – Seulement s'il arrive à tenir sur ses frêles jambes de grand-père. »).

Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi avant-hier, et encore moins avant avant-hier. Leur coach de danse était à lapider, grimaça-t-il, passant une main derrière sa nuque courbaturée. Comme Junsu n'avait pas arrêté de se tromper de pas, ils s'étaient entraînés encore et encore jusqu'à pas d'heure. Yoochun espérait que l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui allait mieux se passer… Ou ils mangeraient du dauphin bouilli ce soir.

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa s'enfoncer dans le siège rembourré de sa place à l'avant du car. Leur manager était encore au téléphone, à discuter de leur prochain emploi du temps que Yoochun n'avait pas du tout envie d'entendre. Il enfonça profondément les oreillettes de son baladeur dans ses oreilles et décida d'ignorer tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui.

* * *

« – Pardon ? »

Jaejoong se sentit grincer à l'entente de la voix de Yunho qu'il pouvait entendre du couloir. Yunho était rarement sec ou abrupt, mais quand il était mécontent, il le faisait savoir. Jaejoong pouvait l'imaginer froncer des sourcils et serrer le poing. Le chanteur passa une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux nouvellement déteints et s'approcha de la porte. S'il pouvait être assez discret pour voir ce qu'il se passait…

« – Ordre d'en haut, dit Park Soo Lee, un de leur manager. Votre avion part après-demain… Ah, Jaejoong ! »

Ok, pour la discrétion on repassera. Jaejoong manqua de se vautrer en se prenant les pieds dans son pantalon trop long mais rejoignit les côtés de Yunho en un seul morceau. Le leader avait l'air sombre et fusillait du regard le manager. Jaejoong fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué.

« – Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda t-il. On part où ?

– Tokyo. La Jonnhy's Entertainment nous invite à assurer la première partie du concert d'un de leur groupe !

– Pardon ? »

Soo Lee semblait plus qu'excité. « C'est une occasion en or pour que Tohoshinki brille. Une collaboration avec des artistes de la JE nous assurerait une promotion comme jamais, et surtout, la levée des blocus qu'ils nous imposent.

– Ah oui. C'est… bien ? »

En tout cas Soo Lee semblait le penser, mais Yunho non. Le blond lui lança un regard interrogateur, incapable de comprendre ce qui gênait leur leader.

« – Et l'émission qu'on doit tourner demain ? demanda Jaejoong. Et le single ?

– Le single sera bouclé ce soir, annonça Soo Lee, presque pétulant. Et pour l'émission, nous avons trouvé une solution.

– Je ne suis pas d'accord. »

Si une voix pouvait créer des icebergs, alors Jaejoong savait qu'on parlait de celle de Yunho. Les fans avaient beau l'appeler glacial ou ce genre de conneries mais ils n'avaient visiblement jamais vu Yunho en colère. Mal à l'aise, il piétina sur place et jeta un coup d'œil au manager pour voir sa réaction. Soo Lee était en train de sourire hypocritement, et honnêtement – ça faisait flipper.

« – Quel est le problème, Yunho ? demanda Soo Lee. Je ne comprends pas.

– Il se trouve que… »

Yunho s'était mis à sourire à son tour, et Jaejoong eut envie de se retrouver ailleurs d'un seul coup. Où était passé Junsu quand on avait besoin de lui ?

« – Il se trouve que je n'arrive pas à comprendre le raisonnement qui vous a conduit à décider qu'il serait bien de laisser l'un de nous ici, pendant que les autres seront à Tokyo, dit Yunho. Oh, et aussi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on ne nous a pas concerté avant. »

Jaejoong haussa un sourcil.

« – Hein ? Qui reste ?

– Tu n'as pas besoin de comprendre, dit Soo Lee, ignorant complètement sa question – l'enfoiré. Laisse le management prendre ce type de décision, ok ? »

Ca, c'était le genre de trucs à ne pas dire à Yunho. Jaejoong avait l'impression d'assister à un remake de la guerre des étoiles version showbiz, avec dans le rôle du grand méchant Park Soo Lee. Le masque noir lui irait à ravir. Alors que Yunho allait ouvrir la bouche pour rétorquer, Junsu apparut dans le couloir, un café à la main.

« – Y a une réunion ? demanda-t-il, curieux. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

– Junsu ! »

Manager-hyung avait l'air d'être content. « Félicitation, tu as un nouveau contrat ! »

* * *

Il pleuvait. Changmin passa une main agacée dans ses cheveux bouclés et réajusta son écharpe. Derrière lui, Yoochun avait déclaré la guerre au distributeur de boissons et tentait sans grand succès de récupérer sa monnaie.

« – Ah, saleté ! Bon sang, si elle croit pouvoir me carotter comme ça…

– Hyung, lâcha mollement Changmin. Si c'est de vingt centimes que t'as besoin, je crois pouvoir te dépanner… »

Yoochun ne daigna pas lui répondre et alla s'asseoir, drapé dans sa dignité outragée. Ils étaient dans le hall de leur gymnase privé, à attendre les trois membres de leur groupe. Changmin savait que quelque chose n'allait pas depuis le moment où ils avaient foulé l'entrée de la salle de sport – entendre des éclats de voix au loin pouvait être considéré comme étant un indice, aussi. Leur manager, répondant au doux nom de Heun Hee Gul, était allé voir ce qu'il se passait et avait fait comprendre, à lui et à Yoochun, qu'ils feraient mieux de rester là où ils étaient. Frustrant… Il se mit à arpenter la salle, au plus grand agacement de son aîné.

« – 'Min, je sais que t'as beaucoup d'énergie à dépenser, mais t'es sûr de pas vouloir attendre l'entraînement de ce soir ?

– A ton avis, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

Yoochun ouvrit la bouche mais la referma sans rien dire. Il joua avec la canette dans ses mains et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale. 18h34. Leur cours de danse aurait dû commencer il y a vingt minutes mais les éclats colériques provenant des vestiaires ne s'étaient pas apaisés. Etait-ce la voix de Yunho ? Ou celle de Jaejoong ?

Changmin se figea soudain. Il avait cet air déterminé qui ne présageait rien de bon, se dit Yoochun. En effet, le plus jeune balança son gobelet vide dans une poubelle et sans prévenir, s'engouffra à grands pas dans le couloir. Yoochun jura.

« – 'Min ! Putain… Attends, Changmin ! »

Il se sentait quelque peu stupide à trottiner derrière la grande silhouette du cadet du groupe, mais soulagé aussi. Intrigués, les deux jeunes hommes passèrent leur tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte du vestiaire.

« – J'ai dit non, il me semble que c'est assez clair ? Qu'est ce que dans 'non' vous ne comprenez pas ?

– Yunho, Yunho, calme toi…

– Putain Jae ! Je commence à en avoir plus qu'assez de leurs conneries ! Pour qui – pour _quoi_ – vous nous prenez, à la fin !?

– Et je commence à en avoir assez de tes caprices, Jung Yunho ! répliqua – hurla – Park Soo Lee. Ce n'est pas à toi de décider !

– Ah oui ? »

Yunho s'était avancé vers le manager et le toisait de toute sa taille – il devait bien faire une tête de plus que le quadragénaire. Yoochun se sentait presque surpris de ne pas voir Soo Lee se ratatiner sur place sous le regard foudroyant de leur leader.

« – C'est marrant, c'est pas ce qu'il y a écrit dans mon contrat, dit Yunho. Mince, j'aurais dû faire gaffe à une clause abusive ?

– Fais ce que tu veux, cracha Soo Lee. C'est pas de toi qu'il s'agit de toute façon ! Junsu ! »

Et tout sembla exploser comme dans un mauvais film. Soo Lee s'était avancé vers Junsu et Yunho l'avait brutalement stoppé, ignorant le cri que poussa Jaejoong. La scène semblait si surréaliste que Yoochun en resta tétanisé. Il vit Jaejoong tenter de s'interposer entre Yunho et Soo Lee, vit Changmin passer à côté de lui pour tirer Junsu hors de la mêlée, puis Hee Gul, l'autre manager, saisir Soo Lee par le bras et se prendre un coup de coude, par Changmin ? Ou Yunho ? Tout allait trop vite, tout était trop flou, Yoochun se sentait incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour arrêter ce chaos. Et puis soudain, une voix tonna.

« – PUTAIN, MAIS ARRETEZ ! »

Le teint rouge, les sourcils froncés, les yeux noirs et tellement tellement furieux de Jaejoong figèrent la pièce pendant quelques secondes, qui semblèrent durer des années. Yoochun retint son souffle. Changmin avait attrapé Junsu contre lui et s'était retranché dans un coin de la pièce, lui épargnant les coups qu'il aurait pu se prendre. Yunho avait la respiration sifflante et saccadée. Un éclair de culpabilité passa sur ses traits, qui disparut rapidement, remplacé par un masque impassible. Soo Lee avait les joues rubiconds et un air mauvais quand il toisa Yunho. Il lissa sa veste froissée.

« – Tu vas en réentendre parler, Yunho, je peux te l'assurer. »

Ce fut un réel soulagement quand Hee Gul l'attrapa par le bras et le poussa vers la porte. Les deux managers sortirent de la pièce et Yoochun verrouilla prestement derrière eux. Il lança un regard impuissant à Changmin qui haussa les épaules. Ils n'étaient pas assez fous pour prendre la parole les premiers, surtout avec leurs aînés dans cet état. A leur plus grande surprise, ce fut Junsu qui brisa le silence.

« – Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça, Hyung. »

Changmin sentit l'autre chanteur quitter ses bras et lancer un regard inexpressif à leur leader… qui partit au quart de tour.

« – Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? lâcha Yunho. Tu préfères rester ici ? T'as pas envie d'être avec nous ?

– Non, je…

– Bon écoute. J'en ai rien à foutre, fais ce que tu veux. »

Et Yunho sortit à grands pas, claquant la porte derrière lui. Jaejoong jura et le suivit immédiatement, sortant à son tour. Sous le choc, Yoochun vit les coins de la bouche de Junsu s'affaisser et ses yeux briller avant que le garçon ne se reprenne et se renferme dans un silence imperturbable. De nouveau, il échangea un regard avec Changmin.

« – Ok, dit celui-ci. Junsu, tu nous expliques ?

– Non, » dit Junsu.

Yoochun laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré.

« – Oh Junsu, s'il te plaît… Ce n'est pas le moment de faire un de tes petits jeux…

– Tu crois que je joue ? »

Changmin se sentit grincer devant l'amertume qui transparaissait dans la voix de son aîné. Il vit Yoochun, l'air décontenancé, ouvrir la bouche pour tenter de dire quelque chose mais Junsu fut plus rapide.

« – Et bien, comme Yunho, j'en ai rien à foutre moi aussi. Vous n'avez qu'à demander à Jaejoong, » murmura-t-il, la main sur la poignée de la porte.

Les deux autres membres du groupe restèrent un instant sans parler après que l'autre chanteur soit parti.

« – Ok, tu sais quoi Changmin ? »

Le plus jeune pouvait parier que Yoochun était vexé comme un pou. Il détestait quand on refusait de se confier à lui, et encore plus quand il s'agissait de Junsu. Junsu n'était pas censé avoir de secrets, à ses yeux. Changmin posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« – On n'a qu'à avoir nos propres petits secrets nous aussi, dit Yoochun. On tiendra des messes basses devant eux. Ce genre de trucs. Ca leur fera les pieds ! »

Changmin hocha de la tête et le tira vers la porte. Ce n'était pas tout ça, mais Jaejoong-hyung leur devait des explications…


	3. Crepuscule

**CREPUSCULE**  
_Lumière faible et incertaine qui subsiste après le coucher du soleil avant que la nuit ne soit complètement tombée._

* * *

Un silence inhabituel régnait dans l'appartement. Jaejoong se pinça les lèvres et termina sa vaisselle, rangeant les assiettes immaculées dans le placard au dessus de l'évier. Le bruit de la télévision s'élevait du salon. Il aurait pu aller rejoindre Changmin sur le canapé pour regarder une de ces émissions débiles, ou encore aller ennuyer Yoochun dans la salle de jeux. A la place, il attrapa le tablier suspendu derrière la porte et partit à la recherche d'un sac de farine.

Plus rien n'allait. Bon, leurs vies n'avaient jamais été spécialement idylliques, bien que différentes du reste du monde. Mais malgré les crises, les disputes, les bras de fer avec le management et leur emploi du temps plus que surchargé, ils avaient toujours tenu bon. Si un d'entre eux tombait, les quatre autre étaient sûrs de pouvoir le rattraper. Si un marchait moins vite, les autres adaptaient leur pas au sien et tout rentrait dans l'ordre.

Jaejoong renifla le contenu d'un pot. Poudre de cacao… En un rien de temps, une bonne odeur de chocolat emplit la pièce, lourde et sucrée. Il ouvrit le frigidaire pour en sortir le beurre, le lait et les œufs. Il farfouilla un instant dans le placard pour en extirper un vieux moule.

Le cas actuel était différent. Junsu courrait trop vite, et ils n'étaient pas sûrs de pouvoir le rejoindre. Et pire que ça. Junsu tombait trop vite, et ils étaient trop loin pour lui amortir sa chute. La fatigue, les nuits sans sommeil les affectaient tous, mais Junsu plus particulièrement. Il était toujours premier à entrer dans la salle d'entraînement et dernier à en ressortir. Admirable, vraiment, ironisa Jaejoong. Il cassa les œufs un à un dans le saladier et ajouta le sucre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge du four. 23h14, et Yunho n'était toujours pas rentré. Le chanteur réprima un soupir et retourna à son gâteau. Il était rare que le leader disparaisse ainsi, et encore plus rare qu'il proteste aussi violemment à ce qu'on leur imposait.

Il n'était pas sûr de ce que pensaient Changmin et Yoochun à ce sujet. Les deux autres l'avaient acculé un peu plus tôt pour lui faire cracher des explications, et Jaejoong leur avait expliqué ce qu'il pouvait. Que Junsu ait un nouveau contrat pour une pub, soit. Que Junsu reste trois jours de plus en Corée pendant qu'ils seraient au Japon, soit. Que Junsu aille solo et que Yunho pète un plomb, niet.

« – Où est passé la levure ? » marmonna-t-il.

Il régla le thermostat du four et acheva sa préparation. Le temps qu'il enfourne, Changmin avait débarqué dans la cuisine et lui faisait les yeux doux pour des raisons que Jaejoong devinait sans peine.

« – Qu'est ce que tu fais, Hyung ? demanda-t-il, l'air de rien.

– Comme si ça ne se voyait pas…

– Avec du chocolat ?

– Non non, avec du kimchi et du curry. Et avec beaucoup d'affection »

Il esquiva le torchon que lui lança le plus jeune et entreprit de faire une n-ième vaisselle. A la réflexion, il laissa tomber l'éponge dans l'eau savonneuse et se retourna.

« – Changmin. Qu'est ce qu'il fait Junsu ? »

Il attendit vingt secondes le temps que Changmin engloutisse son bout de brioche. Il n'était même pas au courant qu'il y avait du pain brioché dans cette maison et c'était lui le responsable des courses, bordel.

Changmin ne faiblit pas sous son regard.

« – Dans la chambre. J'y étais il y a dix minutes jusqu'à que je ne sente que ma présence était indésirable. Genre je ne peux même plus me vautrer sur mon lit sans qu'on me dise que je gêne. C'est un peu vexant si tu veux mon avis…

– Ta présence est toujours indésirable Changminnie, » dit Jaejoong.

Il lui fallut toute son agilité pour esquiver la cuillère qui arrivait vers lui. Quelques instants plus tard, il était en embuscade derrière la porte de la chambre que partageait Changmin et Junsu. Il hésita à tourner la poignée pour s'infiltrer dans la pièce, mais son petit doigt lui disait que même s'il le voulait, il n'arriverait pas à passer inaperçu. Décidant de prendre le taureau par les cornes, il frappa un bref coup et entra.

Junsu était allongé sur son lit. Toutes les lumières de la chambre étaient allumées.

« – L'environnement ne te dit pas merci, » dit Jaejoong, tendant le bras pour éteindre la lampe de bureau qui éclairait en vain.

Junsu boudait visiblement et avait adopté la technique (redoutable) du traitement par le silence. Jaejoong détestait ça. Sans prendre de pincette, il attrapa la couette du plus jeune et la lui arracha. L'oreiller suivit le même chemin, puis le traversin, mais Junsu insistait pour l'ignorer totalement, même après qu'il ait glissé de son lit. Jaejoong commençait à trouver ça agaçant. Il lui attrapa le visage et le força à lui faire face.

« – Arrête de faire la gueule, ça ne te va pas du tout ! Et regarde moi quand je te parle, lâcha Jaejoong. Je ne te laisserais pas tranquille avant. »

Aucune réaction. Junsu eut même l'audace de fermer les yeux et faire comme si les paroles de son aîné n'étaient qu'une douce berceuse destinée à l'endormir. Jaejoong soupira. Dans ce genre de situations, il était prêt à jurer que Junsu était le plus têtu de tous, obstiné jusqu'à plus être. Et personne n'était capable de le sortir dans cet état quand il s'y enfermait, sauf Yunho. Yunho. Qui était parti et qui ne saurait pas calmer Junsu, cette fois-ci. Jaejoong laissa glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux de l'autre chanteur.

« – Ne te referme pas, murmura-t-il au bout d'un moment. Hey, Junsu. Reste avec nous, ok ? Yunho n'est pas en colère contre toi. Ne lui en veux pas. On souhaite juste ton bien, tu sais ? »

Junsu avait décidé de se servir de sa poitrine comme oreiller. Jaejoong avait l'impression d'avoir dix ans et d'avoir un petit frère de cinq, trop effrayé de dormir seul et accroché à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. C'aurait été mignon s'il n'était pas aussi désespéré pour le faire parler.

« – Junsu, s'il te plaît… Dis quelque chose. Est-ce que tu veux venir avec nous à Tokyo ? On n'a qu'à leur dire, au management… Ou sinon, un de nous peut rester aussi. » Petite pause. « Ouais, bonne idée ça. Pourquoi on n'y a pas pensé plus tôt ? Je peux rester ! Ou Yoochun. J'suis sûr que Yoochun sera ravi de pouvoir t'emmerder sans avoir Yunho sur le dos, ou Changmin qui essaye de le frapper. On fait comme ça, ok ?

– …

– Junsu. Réponds. Susu… »

Il tenta les chatouilles, sans résultat. Raconter quelques oyaji gags à sa façon – c'est-à-dire sans aucun sens et cohérence – sans résultat. Pendant un bref instant, Jaejoong envisagea de lui avouer les noirs secrets que lui et Yoochun cachaient à la face du monde, impliquant des clubs de nuit, des filles, des garçons parfois, beaucoup d'alcool et des cigarettes, mais il n'était même pas sûr de réussir à le choquer. Il était prêt à baisser les bras quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

Yunho pénétra dans la pièce et vint s'agenouiller auprès d'eux. Il avait encore sa veste et les joues roses de sa balade dans l'air froid de la nuit. Jaejoong frissonna un peu quand son bras nu rentra en contact avec le cuir glacé de son blouson. Il sentit Junsu se raidir et se replier un peu plus sur lui-même.

« – J'ai parlé avec le management, » dit Yunho.

Jaejoong n'était pas sûr s'il s'adressait à lui ou à Junsu, vu la façon dont Yunho contemplait le mur.

« – Junsu va rester un peu plus longtemps ici, continua le leader. L'émission a été annulée. Le contrat stipule qu'il sera le nouveau représentant de Samsung, il aura quelques vidéos promotionnelles à filmer. Mais Junsu, murmura Yunho, tapotant son épaule. Hormis le tournage, tu es officiellement en vacances, dès ce soir. Ils te laissent deux jours pour aller voir ta famille. »

Junsu releva brusquement la tête. « Je n'ai pas besoin de vacances. »

« – Bien sûr que si, » dit Yunho.

Il s'était levé et ramassait les coussins et couvertures étalés dans toute la pièce pour les reposer sur le lit de Junsu. Jaejoong le vit ensuite s'asseoir sur celui de Changmin.

« – Profites-en, 'Su. Après ça tu nous rejoindras à Tokyo et on aura une autre tournée à assurer. Repose toi. »

Il se pencha pour lui pincer la joue. « T'as une mine effroyable. »

Junsu grommela quelque chose d'indistinct et se releva, les yeux boudeurs. Pour se venger de tout ce que l'autre lui avait subir et pour se donner une contenance, Jaejoong lui octroya une grosse tape sur les fesses.

« – Et maintenant, toi ! » Il le poussa vers le couloir, inébranlable. « Y a une vaisselle qui t'attends. Fais ça bien et essuies les assiettes après, ok ? »

Une fois débarrassé du plus jeune, il se tourna vers l'autre chanteur qui n'avait pas bougé du lit. Pendant quelques secondes, il envisagea de lui tirer les vers du nez, de le faire parler, de lui faire avouer tout ce qu'il ne savait pas encore mais qu'il ne tarderait pas à apprendre. Jaejoong s'était autoproclamé confident du groupe. Les autres étaient tous censés venir le voir quand quelque chose n'allait pas, et lui était censé les aider et emporter leurs secrets dans sa tombe. Bon d'accord, il devait l'avouer, il était une vraie commère. En même temps avoir huit sœurs n'aidait pas. Quoiqu'il en soit… Il se laissa tomber aux côtés de Yunho et lui donna un petit coup de coude.

« – Dure journée ?

– Je ne te le fais pas dire… » Yunho passa une main sur son visage. « Soo Lee va nous prendre la tête encore longtemps, crois moi. »

Jaejoong le regarda fixement.

« – Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

– Tu vas l'apprendre bien assez tôt, Jae. En attendant tu ferais mieux d'aller te reposer aussi, notre avion décolle demain soir.

– Mais j'ai envie de savoir, Yunho. »

Junsu qui refusait de se confier à lui était une chose, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de Yoochun ou de Yunho, pas question. Il l'ennuierait toute la nuit, s'il le fallait.

« – Dis moi qu'est ce qu'il se passe. Tu ne t'énerves pas autant, d'habitude. C'est pas la première fois qu'ils signent des contrats en nos noms et nous font bosser 22h sur 24. »

Yunho laissa échapper un tsk agacé et se leva pour faire les cent pas. Jaejoong en profita pour s'affaler sur le lit, sans le quitter des yeux.

« – Ils se foutent de nous, c'est tout. Nous ne sommes pas des objets, un minimum de courtoisie serait de rigueur. C'est la moindre des choses de nous demander notre avis avant !

– C'est parce que c'est 'Su ? »

Silence. Yunho eut l'air pris de court.

« – Que ce soit Junsu ou l'un d'entre vous ne change en rien l'affaire, lâcha-t-il sèchement.

– Junsu est un grand garçon maintenant, tu sais ? »

Jaejoong se contenta de sourire devant le regard courroucé de son leader. Ce n'était peut-être pas la solution de l'énerver plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, mais avouons le : la discussion avait pris une tournure intéressante. Et s'il y avait un défaut que Jaejoong acceptait de se reconnaître, c'était bien sa curiosité sans limite – et son narcissisme, mais c'était encore autre chose. Il avait réellement envie de savoir ce qui se cachait derrière la colère de Yunho, que ce dernier le veuille ou non. Tant pis si ça allait lui retomber dessus par la suite.

« – Tu n'as pas toujours besoin d'être derrière lui, continua-t-il tranquillement. Laisse le gérer lui-même le peu de liberté que le management consent à nous donner.

– Qu'est ce que t'essayes de dire ? »

Allons bon.

« – Je dis simplement que tu devrais laisser 'Su respirer un peu. Laisse le choisir ce qu'il veut faire, pour une fois.

– En gros je suis trop autoritaire, c'est ça ?

– Yunho. »

Jaejoong n'avait pas envie de commencer une dispute. Le fait que l'autre soit aussi sensible sur ce genre de sujet l'agaçait, mais il se força à rester calme. Zen, respirer profondément, ne pas dire une connerie qui risquerait d'envenimer les choses…

« – Je veux juste qu'on reste ensemble jusqu'au bout, dit Yunho. On a commencé à cinq, on finira à cinq. C'était ce qu'on s'était promis, non ?

– Je suis sûr que Junsu s'en souviendra, dit Jaejoong. Il n'est pas du genre à…

– Quelque chose se trame, » le coupa Yunho.

Il était inquiet, et Jaejoong ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la crainte à son tour. Aussi irrationnel que cela puisse être.

« – Un truc se prépare, dit Yunho, et il semblait amer. Je peux te parier tout ce que tu veux qu'on ne va pas aimer. »

* * *

« – Ravi de vous avoir parlé, Xiah Junsu. »

L'homme lui serra la main et Junsu bredouilla quelques remerciements polis, incapable de se souvenir du nom de son interlocuteur qui s'était pourtant présenté un instant plus tôt. Ca ne faisait pas vingt minutes qu'il était ici et déjà une grande conclusion s'imposait : il détestait les cocktails mondains. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait ici, en plus ? Il recula discrètement et tenta de s'esquiver par une sortie de secours, mais Soo Lee devait avoir les yeux derrière la tête. En un rien de temps, il était aux côtés de Junsu et le poussait vers un nouveau groupe de gens.

« – Cette personne est le président de Samsung Corporation, lui souffla Soo Lee. C'est lui qui t'a choisi pour être le nouveau représentant de la marque. A sa droite, c'est son fils. L'autre, c'est un banquier qui finance pas mal de projets dans notre industrie. Fais bonne impression, Junsu. »

Facile à dire. Junsu se retrouva une nouvelle fois à marmonner des civilités vides de sens, mal à l'aise dans son costume trois pièces. Il avait la désagréable sensation de se faire étudier sous tous les angles, comme s'il était une marchandise mise en vente qu'on examinait avant d'acheter. Et cela depuis qu'il était arrivé à cette soirée. Il se força à sourire hypocritement à ses vis-à-vis.

« – Voilà un jeune homme talentueux, dit le président, un verre de champagne à la main. Vous étiez particulièrement brillant dans Timeless, Junsu-sshi.

– Uh… Merci.

– Vous avez vraiment une belle voix.

– … merci ?

– Vraiment.

– Heu… Hahaha…

– Excusez nous un instant, dit Soo Lee. J'aurai un mot à dire à Xiah. »

Le temps que Soo Lee l'entraîne dans une arrière salle, Junsu avait déjà pris sa décision.

« – Je m'en vais, annonça t-il. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi vous m'avez fait venir en plus, je suis censé être en vacances non ?

– Tu prendras tes vacances plus tard. »

Soo Lee avait l'air agacé. « Il va falloir que tu comprennes Xiah, ces gens sont très importants. Si tu as un minimum de considération pour ta carrière, tu ferais mieux d'apprendre à leur plaire et à t'attirer leurs bonnes faveurs.

– Notre carrière, vous voulez dire.

– Tu ne saisis vraiment pas, Xiah. »

Junsu réprima un soupir. La migraine qui lui battait les tempes depuis ce matin ne l'avait pas quitté et il se frotta les yeux. Il aurait besoin de rattraper approximativement vingt heures de sommeil, mais Soo Lee en avait décidé autrement. Pas plus tard qu'après le décollage de l'avion emmenant les autres au Japon, le manager lui avait mis le grappin dessus. Junsu s'était vu jeté dans une de ces soirées privées, où la jet-set et la crème de l'économie coréenne se réunissaient pour une séance de futilités mondaines. Il s'en serait bien passé, merci bien. En plus s'il devait entendre les conneries de Soo Lee…

« – Tu as l'air épuisé, constata paternellement le quadragénaire. Mais encore un petit effort, Xiah. Demain sera une dure journée, mais elle portera ses fruits, crois moi.

– Je croyais que le tournage était dans deux jours, lâcha Junsu, exaspéré. Je suis censé rentrer voir mes parents ce soir.

– Tu les verras un peu plus tard, il y a d'autres priorités pour le moment. Il y a un contrat en or à la clé, tu sais ? »

Non il ne le savait pas, et non il ne voulait pas le savoir. Junsu commençait sérieusement à envisager de planter Soo Lee ici et d'appeler un taxi, mais l'autre homme l'attrapa soudain par le bras.

« – Ce n'est pas seulement pour toi. Pense aux autres, murmura-t-il. Est-ce que tu as conscience que votre contrat actuel prend fin dans, quoi, un an ? Un an et demi ? Il est temps de penser au futur, mon garçon.

– D'accord, ça je veux bien… mais on en reparlera quand les autres seront là, ok ? En attendant, je…

– Ils vont vous épuiser, vous exploiter, encore et encore, à un point où il ne restera plus rien de vous. Et à ce moment là… Tu sais ce qu'il va se passer ?

– Non, » lâcha Junsu.

Soo Lee était un homme dévoré d'ambition. Parmi tous les managers qu'ils avaient eu, il était celui avec qui ils s'entendaient le moins. Il était celui qui les prenait sans cesse de court avec ses plans de dernières minutes, ses plannings surchargés et surtout, ses décisions arbitraires. Yunho ne pouvait pas le blairer. Jaejoong aimait rire dans son dos et faire comme s'il ne l'entendait pas. Yoochun et lui se sentaient absolument indifférents à son égard, et Changmin avait décidé de s'entendre bien avec tout le monde, qu'ils soient imbuvables ou pas. Heureux Changmin. Junsu aurait aimé pouvoir faire de même.

« – Quand vous ne leur servirez plus à rien, SooMan ne s'encombrera pas de vous, dit Soo Lee, étrangement satisfait. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait en sorte que vous ne soyez jamais en Corée ? Je peux te dire de source sûre qu'il cherche des remplaçants, une nouvelle poule aux œufs d'or… Vous n'êtes pas éternels, met toi bien ça en tête. »

Junsu dégagea son bras et se dirigea vers le couloir.

« – Je rentre, annonça-t-il. Junho vient manger à la maison ce soir.

– Tu n'as pas remarqué ? lança le manager. Super Junior a pris votre place ici, et on vous envoie au Japon pour vous mettre hors d'état de nuire. Au Japon, vous ne serez rien. La Johnny's Entertainment vous détruira quand elle s'apercevra de la menace que vous représentez. La collaboration qu'ils vous ont proposée ne durera pas, c'est juste pour évaluer votre potentiel… pour mieux vous mettre hors jeu. Vous êtes foutus, Junsu.

– C'est vraiment n'importe quoi… »

Le chanteur avait l'impression d'halluciner. Il jeta un regard abasourdi à l'autre homme qui s'était planté devant lui, inébranlable.

« – Vous racontez des inepties, murmura-t-il. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous dites cela, mais…

– Regarde la vérité en face, Xiah, le coupa encore Soo Lee. Le management est en train de vous épuiser, elle essaye de tirer le maximum d'argent de vos performances tant qu'il en est encore temps. Regarde toi, lâcha-t-il. Tu as l'air vraiment fatigué… Regarde Changmin. Le pauvre garçon n'a même plus la force de suivre ses cours tellement votre emploi du temps est chargé. Et Yoochun. Il ne tiendra plus très longtemps, il ne peut pas faire face à autant de pression. Tu sais qu'il est fragile… Tu l'entends pleurer de fatigue la nuit, non ? Et même Jaejoong. Il ne vous l'a pas dit, mais son genou lui fait encore mal… Il devra repasser par le bloc opératoire s'il continue à abuser de sa jambe… Tu entends, Junsu ? S'il se blesse encore, ce sera peut-être plus grave que la dernière fois, et tu peux imaginer les conséquences… SooMan n'en à rien à faire, il considère que votre heure est passée. Même Yunho. Qu'est ce que le futur lui réserve ? Coach de danse peut-être ? Et toi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux faire, te reconvertir en prof ou un truc du genre ?

– Vous…

– Tu peux changer tout ça, Junsu. Il est temps de prendre les devants, d'assurer votre avenir, à toi et aux autres membres. N'attends pas qu'ils te descendent. Pense à toi. Pense à eux. Sauve les avant qu'ils ne meurent d'épuisement et qu'il ne reste plus rien. Et ce, ajouta Soo Lee. Même s'ils ne le comprennent pas. C'est pour leur bien. »

Pendant un long moment, ils restèrent silencieux… L'un confiant et présomptueux, l'autre troublé et ayant la désagréable sensation d'être pris entre deux feux. Aucun des deux ne se retourna quand un serveur entra dans la salle pour leur proposer des apéritifs.

* * *

Changmin était loin d'être stupide. Au contraire. Il avait beau manquer de tact et dire tout ce qu'il lui passait par la tête, il n'était pas assez fou pour se mettre à dos les gens qui pouvaient faire de sa vie un enfer. Comprendre par là qu'il avait toujours réussi à se mettre dans la poche tous les membres de leur équipe de management, y compris Park Soo Lee. Aussi véreux qu'il puisse être.

Cela voulait dire qu'il savait plus de choses que ses grands frères. Qu'il comprenait plus de choses, aussi. Il savait pourquoi Soo Lee avait choisi Junsu, et comprenait pourquoi Yunho tenait tant à ce qu'ils restent ensemble, tous les cinq. Junsu était celui qui avait le plus de chance de rencontrer le succès en Corée. Après Yoochun, mais Yoochun n'était pas assez fort. Ce n'était pas un secret. Junsu était la personne idéale pour embrasser une carrière solo, excellent en danse, en chant… Tellement idéale qu'il irait loin, si loin qu'il était probable que dans deux ans, Dong Bang Shin Ki n'existerait plus, ayant perdu un de ses membres.

Il regarda Yunho assis devant lui, plongé dans un jeu vidéo. L'avion avait décollé il y avait une heure, et ils n'atterriraient pas avant une deuxième heure. Changmin aurait eu le temps de faire une sieste s'il n'était pas aussi absorbé dans ses pensées. Yunho, se dit-il, avait dû avoir le même raisonnement que lui. C'était la seule façon d'expliquer la réaction violente du leader quand on les avait renvoyé au Japon. Pour une raison débile : eux, assurer la première partie d'un concert de Tackey & Tsubasa ? Mais bien sûr, oui. Pourquoi ne pas aller signer chez Johnny's Entertainment, pendant qu'on y était ?

Il ne regrettait pas de ne pas avoir abandonné ses études, même si cela signifiait une charge de travail doublée. De toute façon, il n'avait jamais réussi à être crédule. Ils avaient tous les cinq grandit dans l'industrie du spectacle et n'étaient pas assez crétins pour ne pas en comprendre les enjeux. Ils avaient eu de bons modèles, qui plus est. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient le premier boyband – pardon, groupe vocal – à passer par la case difficile de la fin de contrat. Au mieux, ce ne serait qu'une formalité sans importance qui n'aurait aucune répercussion sur leurs carrières. Au pire, il ferait une licence en économie et monterait sa propre maison de disque. Quoiqu'il en soit, il retomberait sur ses pattes. La vie était facile quand on était une pop-star.

Il était en train de rigoler tout seul lorsque Jaejoong lui donna un coup de coude.

« – Tu vas réveiller Yoochun, chuchota l'aîné. Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

– Rien, tu ne comprendrais pas… »

Il ignora la moue boudeuse de Jaejoong et repartit dans sa réflexion. Maintenant, le souci de Junsu, c'était qu'il était déjà au bout du rouleau et que Soo Lee ne l'épargnerait pas. Yunho aussi avait pensé à cette complication, et en tant que grand frère protecteur, avait décidé d'apposer son veto à cette surcharge de travail. Ce qui ne résolvait absolument pas le problème, mais bon. Changmin était content d'être en bonne santé et remerciait son amour pour les tonics et pour ses sept repas quotidien. La crevette qui lui servait de hyung était à ménager, décida-t-il. Parce que même si parfois Junsu lui tapait sur les nerfs avec ses caprices de gosse et ses envies sporadiques de jouer au foot à trois heures du matin, il n'en restait pas moins un ami cher et un frère adorable. Changmin aimait le martyriser rien que pour le plaisir de l'entendre couiner.

Il poussa un grand soupir quand Jaejoong lui donna un deuxième coup de coude.

« – Nan allez, dis moi. Qu'est ce qui t'a fait rire ?

– Rien je t'ai dit, j'ai juste imaginé Junsu en tutu rose au milieu d'un stade. Sérieux Hyung, t'es lourd !

– C'était même pas drôle ! »

Ils passèrent le reste du vol à s'échanger des coups et à se chamailler, au détriment de Yoochun qui fut réveillé de sa sieste.

« – Quels gamins… marmonna-t-il. J'aurai dû rester à Séoul avec Junsu, tiens… »

* * *

Junsu n'en menait pas large. Sourire gracieusement à gauche, saluer de la tête de parfaits inconnus à droite… Une serveuse lui fourra une coupe de champagne dans les mains, qu'il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de siroter. Lui qui détestait boire, ça ne devait être que son quatrième verre. Il essayait de reprendre contenance quand un type apparut devant lui, l'air avenant.

« – Bonsoir Junsu-sshi, commença-t-il. Je me présente, Lee Eun Ki, chroniqueur à la _SéoulPop Mag_. Est-ce que vous auriez quelques minutes à m'accorder ?

– C'est-à-dire que…

– Bien sûr, » intervint Soo Lee, apparut de nul ne sait où – Junsu commençait à se poser des questions sur cet individu. Etait-il un monstre, un démon descendu sur terre ? « C'est pour une interview ?

– Notre magazine aimerait clarifier quelques rumeurs… »

Eun Ki sortit un calepin de la doublure de sa veste. Il regardait tour à tour Junsu puis le manager, comme s'il hésitait sur la personne à qui il devait poser ses questions. Il choisit finalement Soo Lee. Junsu était fier de ses talents de potiche.

« – Nous avons entendu dire que Junsu-sshi était le nouveau porte-parole de Samsung ? Comment avez-vous eu ce contrat ? Est-ce que le reste de DBSK en fera partie ?

– Et bien, dit aimablement Soo Lee. Notre Xiah a effectivement été choisi par le président lui-même pour représenter la marque. Il a été vivement impressionné par les récentes performances de Junsu, et souhaite qu'il soit celui qui incarnera les valeurs de Samsung.

– Je vois… et quels sont exactement les termes du contrat ? Une publicité, comme celle tournée au Brésil ?

– C'est une excellente question, » s'exclama Soo Lee.

Junsu avait envie de vomir tellement l'hypocrisie ambiante atteignait des sommets. Il porta son verre à ses lèvres et fit semblant de ne rien entendre.

« – Il y aura une série de clips, pour chaque gamme de produits Samsung, dit Soo Lee. Le thème sera bien sûr chanté par Junsu, ajouta-t-il affectueusement. Il y aura ensuite toute une tournée promotionnelle pour assurer le lancement de la nouvelle gamme XJ-10, assurée également par Junsu. Voila.

– Si je résume… Junsu-sshi, vous commencez votre carrière solo ?

– Hahaha, rit le manager. Vous allez vite en besogne, jeune homme ! Il s'agit d'une simple chanson, c'est tout. Mais… une carrière solo est à envisager, oui.

– Sans les autres membres de Dong Bang Shin Ki ?

– Sans les autres membres de Dong Bang Shin Ki. »

Et quand Junsu reposa sa coupe, il avait l'impression que son monde venait de s'écrouler.


	4. Nuit

**NUIT**  
_L'espace de temps qui suit le crépuscule du soir, jusqu'à l'aube du matin._

* * *

_(nuit de sommeil, nuit de repos, nuit de l'oubli et du renouveau)_

Il fallait vraiment le voir pour le croire. Yunho attrapa le magazine sur la table et l'ouvrit brusquement, manquant d'arracher la couverture. Il parcourut l'article des yeux et regarda les photos. Junsu avait l'air rayonnant sur les clichés. Charismatique. Professionnel. Et inexplicablement, égoïstement, Yunho aurait préféré le contraire.

Il reposa la revue et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Leur appartement au Japon était spacieux et lumineux, au quatorzième étage d'un gratte-ciel au centre de Tokyo. Les voisins étaient rarement présents, et le fait qu'ils soient dans un quartier résidentiel chic leur assurait une relative intimité. Ne pas se faire surprendre par des fans hystériques dans le hall d'entrée était toujours un plaisir. Il fixa obstinément la porte de la cuisine dans l'espoir qu'un verre d'eau se matérialiserait dans les airs, mais évidemment… Il se leva et traversa la pièce.

Junsu. Junsu, Junsu, Junsu. Peut-être que répéter son nom comme une litanie dans sa tête pourrait ramener le garçon. Plus de mille kilomètres les séparaient mais Yunho avait l'impression que l'autre était là, quelque part dans une des chambres, à se chamailler avec Changmin ou à travailler sur une nouvelle composition. Tout était étrangement calme, à quatre. Le rire de Junsu lui manquait, sa voix lui manquait, ses manies, sa façon de pencher la tête quand il essayait de s'attirer les bonnes faveurs de quelqu'un pour une quelconque raison. Même ses blagues pas drôles le rendaient nostalgique. Et c'était inquiétant, se dit Yunho. Il avait l'impression d'atteindre un point de non retour.

« – Déjà rentré ? demanda Changmin, assis à la table de la cuisine. T'as fini tôt.

– Jae et Yoochun ont encore un enregistrement à faire, dit Yunho. Ils ne devraient pas tarder. Il reste de la brioche ? »

Changmin lui tendit le sachet plastique et se leva pour lui servir à boire. Le plus jeune avait eu sa journée, ayant pu faire ses enregistrements la veille. Yunho l'enviait un peu.

« – A quelle heure on doit aller chercher Junsu-Hyung ? demanda-t-il, revenant avec un verre de jus d'orange. Je me porte volontaire pour faire le taxi.

– 23h. Et je viendrais moi aussi.

– Hyung… murmura Changmin. Honnêtement, je crois que Junsu se passerait bien de tes réprimandes ce soir.

– Quoi, lâcha Yunho, ennuyé. J'ai jamais dit que j'allais l'engueuler, hein.

– Ouais… »

Changmin préféra ne rien dire, se contentant d'hausser un sourcil pour marquer son scepticisme. Pendant toute la semaine où Junsu n'était pas là – parce que les trois jours s'étaient transformés en quatre, puis en six --, Yunho avait visiblement fait la tête dans son coin, grommelant des menaces envers un certain manager corrompu et contre un imbécile qui s'épuisait à la tâche alors qu'on lui avait offert des vacances sur un plateau d'argent. Changmin pouvait jurer l'avoir vu surfer sur des forums sur le net et lire les derniers articles sur Junsu, sous couvert d'une fausse identité. Si les fans savaient que U-Know Yunho s'était inscrit au fan-club de Xiah Junsu… Changmin préférait ne même pas y penser.

Il s'affala sur la table et regarda Yunho par-dessus son verre. Changmin aimait analyser les gens. Ses spécimens préférés étaient les quatre personnes avec qui il vivait, évidemment. Depuis leur début il y avait presque cinq ans, beaucoup de choses avaient changé, évolué… Peut-être même parfois dans un sens dont personne ne se serait douté. Il soupira et se massa le crâne, fatigué de se prendre la tête sur rien. Yunho lui lança un regard perçant.

« – Tu veux une aspirine ?

– Non ça ira… Je réfléchis trop, c'est pour ça…

– Mr le Génie et ses méditations intellectuelles, se moqua le plus vieux. C'est quoi le sujet cette fois-ci, la lutte contre la faim dans le monde ?

– Ouais, exactement. D'ailleurs, fit remarquer Changmin. Les courses elles ne vont pas se faire toutes seules, Hyung !

– C'est pas au tour de Yoochun ce soir ?

– Il va oublier la moitié des choses qu'on lui demandera d'acheter… »

Yunho renifla, amusé. « Ecoute, on ne peut pas tous avoir ta super mémoire, Changminnie…

– Oh ça va, c'est pas compliqué de lire une liste de courses hein ! »

Outragé dans son autorité de leader, Yunho passa les cinq minutes suivantes à faire ravaler ses paroles au plus jeune, à l'aide de coups de pied échangés sous la table et de grimaces intimidantes pas crédibles. Il tentait de faire tomber un Changmin mort de rire de sa chaise quand les deux autres membres du groupe rentrèrent.

« – J'ai trop la dalle, cria Yoochun du vestibule. 'MIN, T'AS FAIS LES COURSES ?

– DANS TES REVES, C'EST À TON TOUR !

– Bon. »

Yoochun débarqua dans la cuisine, encore emmitouflé dans son blouson.

« – Je décrète officiellement que ce soir, Junsu nous invite tous au resto. On va le récupérer à l'aéroport et on va au chinois de la dernière fois, ok ? Avec la serveuse mignonne.

– Pas envie de manger chinois, se plaignit Changmin.

– Ah ben mon petit, t'avais qu'à faire les courses ! »

Yunho les laissa se chamailler et alla voir Jaejoong, affalé dans un fauteuil. Il se posa en face de lui et partit à la recherche de la télécommande.

« – Je suis mort, déclara pompeusement Jaejoong. Je suis officiellement décédé et je veux que mon corps soit incinéré et mes restes jetés dans la mer.

– J'suis sûr que les poissons apprécieront.

– Yunhoooooooo ! »

Le leader ne chercha pas à comprendre pourquoi il venait de se retrouver avec un Jaejoong agrippé à lui, sanglotant sur le bras de son canapé.

« – Tu es si cruel ! Tu ne m'aimes donc pas !? Tu me détestes ? Mais pourquoi ? Je croyais que j'étais ton âme sœur, je croyais qu'on était censé rester ensemble pour toujours dans la vie et dans la tombe !

– Jaejoong, soupira Yunho. T'as encore lu des fics JaeHo ? »

L'autre chanteur releva la tête, innocence incarnée.

« – Nos fans ont une imagination débordante. J'ai trouvé une photo-montage de nous faisant l'amour dans un placard à balai.

– …

– Chéri, ça te dit d'aller passer l'aspirateur ensemble ? »

Les hurlements qui suivirent n'alertèrent personne, les habitants de l'appartement visiblement très habitués à ce genre de débauche d'affection. Jaejoong massa le haut de son crâne où Yunho l'avait frappé et lui arracha la télécommande des mains.

« – Tu me feras un bisou pour te faire pardonner plus tard. En attendant, je veux voir le drama avec les escrocs, va me mettre le DVD, Yun-yun.

– …

– S'te plait ?

– Si je ne te connaissais pas, déclara Yunho. Je croirais que t'es bourré.

– Notre Jae, dit Yoochun débarquant dans le salon, a la particularité d'être bourré quand il est sobre et sobre quand il est bourré. Je rajoute une bouteille de sake à notre liste de courses, ok ?

– Mets en deux, cria Changmin de la cuisine.

– Il en faudra trois, » conclut Yunho.

Jaejoong leur lança un regard faussement scandalisé. « Hey les mecs, vous n'avez pas l'intention de _boire_ alors qu'on a un emploi du temps qui nous laisse même pas le temps de_dormir_, s'horrifia-t-il. Rajoute du soju, dit-il en se tournant vers le responsable des courses. Et quelques bières.

– Et du jus d'orange pour Junsu, on fêtera son retour ce soir, dit Yoochun.

– Oublie le jus d'orange, protesta Jaejoong. On le fera boire ! »

Yunho soupira dans son coin et farfouilla dans la pile de DVDs amassés devant la télé pour retrouver celui de _Kurosagi_. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Encore une heure avant d'aller chercher Junsu. Il avait le temps d'aller prendre une douche et de faire une petite sieste. Alors que Jaejoong se plantait devant son drama et que Yoochun se préparait à sortir incognito, casquette et écharpe en renfort, Changmin entra soudain dans la pièce, les mains sur les hanches.

« – Avant qu'on aille chercher Hyung, j'aimerais qu'on se mettre d'accord sur un truc…

– Hm ? »

Jaejoong ne tourna même pas la tête pour le regarder, absorbé par la télé. Yunho s'était figé et Changmin pouvait voir qu'il n'appréciait pas d'avance ce qui allait suivre. Il se racla la gorge et piétina sur place.

« – Et bien… commença-t-il. On pourrait simplement lui réserver bon accueil ce soir et… garder les trucs qui fâchent pour demain ?

– Quels trucs qui fâchent ? »

Ok, Yunho avait l'air prêt à sauter à la gorge de ce pauvre Changmin qui n'en menait pas large, et Yoochun se sentit obligé de faire diversion.

« – Je ne vois pas pourquoi on se prend la tête sur ça… Ce n'est qu'une pub, rien de plus. Il en a déjà fait avant. C'est pas comme s'il quittait le groupe hein.

– D'accord avec Yoochun, » lâcha Yunho, comme s'il n'était pas celui qui avait fait la gueule pendant toute la semaine.

Jaejoong consentit enfin à mettre en pause son DVD pour participer à la conversation.

« – 'Su me manque, annonça-t-il sans crier gare. J'ai envie de l'emmerder un peu.

– Tu pourras le faire autant que tu veux ce soir, rigola Yoochun.

– Tu parles d'un comité d'accueil, marmonna Changmin. Bon ok, faites comme si je n'avais jamais amené le sujet…

– Non non, dit Yunho. J'aimerais comprendre pourquoi tu penses qu'il y a un problème avec Junsu. Ce serait bien d'entendre l'avis du génie sur la question, ironisa-t-il.

– Attends, laisse moi voir… Peut-être parce que tu te comportes une vieille aigrie depuis quelques temps ? »

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Ils étaient mal, se dit Yoochun, à moitié horrifié devant l'échange. La température ambiante semblait avoir chuté et le fait qu'ils se soient tous figés dans leur position respective n'aidait pas à détendre l'atmosphère. Il vit la réalisation de ce qu'il venait de dire frapper Changmin de plein fouet. Yunho avait une expression terrifiante.

« – Je suis désolé, bredouilla Changmin. C'était pas ce que je voulais dire... Pardon Hyung. Je… Uh… »

Jaejoong se leva pour aller au secours du plus jeune. « Changmin, tu devrais appeler le manager pour voir quand il arrive avec la voiture. Junsu ne nous pardonnera jamais si on est en retard. »

Changmin ne se fit pas prier et disparut dans le vestibule. Yoochun entreprit de migrer vers un coin de la pièce moins dangereux, c'est-à-dire loin des deux aînés. Jaejoong mourrait d'envie de dire quelque chose et ça se voyait sur son visage.

« – Pas de commentaires, » lâcha Yunho avant lui.

Il avait l'air sacrément remonté, le bout des oreilles rougis. On pouvait voir qu'il faisait des efforts pour garder son calme. Yoochun était content que Changmin ait autant de respect pour ses aînés. Sans cela, connaissant leurs deux caractères explosifs, ils auraient eu le droit à une guerre dans leur salon. Le baryton ne se sentait pas la force d'essuyer le sang sur leur moquette.

« – J'allais rien dire, rétorqua Jaejoong. Ah si. Je suis plutôt d'accord avec Changmin, t'es vraiment aigri en ce moment Yunho. »

_Good move_, pensa Yoochun, affligé. Il fallait qu'il étrangle Jaejoong. Il vit Yunho se lever, le dos raide, et prendre direction de la porte.

« – Ecoutez, laissez moi m'aigrir en paix dans ma chambre alors. Dînez sans moi ce soir, j'ai pas faim.

– Bravo Jae, dit Yoochun une fois l'autre chanteur parti. Dans le genre plein de tact, tu fais très très fort. Rappelle moi de ne jamais te demander ton aide si un jour j'ai besoin d'un négociateur, ok ?

– Je commence à en avoir marre de ses sautes d'humeurs, marmonna Jaejoong, agacé. Il est comme ça depuis une semaine et c'est franchement insupportable. Non mais tu l'entends des fois ?

– Il se fait du souci pour Junsu.

– Ah oui, et nous on s'en fout de 'Su, c'est ça ?

– C'est pas ce que j'ai dit… »

Yoochun soupira.

« – Tu sais qu'il est très protecteur avec 'Su… On ne peut rien y faire…

– C'est pas une raison pour se comporter comme un abruti fini.

– Ah, t'es dur là…

– Non mais t'as bien vu sa réaction? pointa Jaejoong. Ca y est, j'suis énervé moi aussi. Je vais envoyer chier le monde et m'enfermer dans ma chambre à broyer du noir. Et si tu oses me dire que je suis ridicule à m'apitoyer sur mon sort, je te saute à la gorge, ok ?

– Jaejoong.

– Je ne lui pardonnerai pas tant qu'il ne se sera pas excusé à Changmin. Le pauvre n'a pas mérité de se faire agresser comme ça.

– Uh… un peu quand même… »

Décidemment, il vivait avec un groupe de têtes de mules, se dit Yoochun.

« – Ah et putain, j'ai raté le passage où Kurosagi envoie chier la fille !

– Okaaaay…. Bon je vais aller faire les courses. Je vais voir si Changmin est déjà parti.

– N'oublie pas l'alcool 'Chun ! L'alcool ! »

Si les gens les voyaient dans leur état naturel, Yoochun était persuadé qu'il serait celui avec le plus grand nombre de fans. Il était celui le plus _normal_, après tout.

* * *

_(nuit sans sommeil, nuit sans réveil, nuit noire, lourde de désespoir)_

Il était minuit passé quand ils rentrèrent. Junsu n'avait qu'une envie, enlever ses chaussures et se laisser tomber sur son lit, mais les autres en avaient décidé autrement. A peine la porte franchie, Jaejoong était sur lui, roucoulant comme une mère poule ramenant un de ses poussins au foyer. Il fut inspecté sous tous les angles et poussé dans le salon.

« – Que de la peau sur les os… Soo Lee ne te nourrissait pas ou quoi ? Changmin, ramène le Bibimbab que j'ai fait hier soir !

– Hyung, tu cherche à l'empoisonner c'est ça ? demanda le plus jeune de la cuisine – son endroit préféré de l'appartement. Je suis en train de faire chauffer du riz et des œufs, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

– Hein ! Comment oses-tu, mon bibimbab est délicieux !

– Je sors les bouteilles, » dit Yoochun.

Yunho n'était nulle part en vue et cela l'appréhendait un peu. Il n'était pas trop sûr de l'accueil que lui réserverait le leader, même si les autres avaient l'air plutôt contents de le revoir. Pour le moment… Attendez qu'ils apprennent la nouvelle qu'il avait à leur annoncer… Jaejoong lui tapota l'épaule.

« – Ca s'est bien passé ? demanda l'aîné. On ne t'a pas trop manqué ?

– Non pas du tout, sourit faiblement Junsu. Y avait personne pour me faire chier et – AHHH ! »

Ravi, Yoochun le regarda se contorsionner sur le sol, des glaçons encore plein les mains. Il souriait comme un dingue quand l'autre lui lança un regard faussement fâché.

« – PUTAIN C'EST FROID YOOCHUN !!

– Ah ben j'espère bien… » Il sortit les verres. « Bon, qui veut du sake, qui veut du soju ? Lâchez-vous, c'est ma tournée ce soir.

– Je prendrais bien un apéro, dit Junsu. Et… Où est Yunho ? »

Jaejoong avait pour règle de ne jamais répondre aux questions qui fâchaient.

« – Junsu, t'as pu voir ta famille cette semaine ?

– Non… Pas eu le temps, y a eu toutes ces conférences… Il n'est pas là ?

– Je te plains si c'était aussi chiant que pour Subu, monologua Jaejoong. Pour que tu saches, on a passé la semaine à répéter les nouvelles chansons qu'on chantera au concert. On a vu plein de boybands japonais, aussi. On a pu visiter les locaux de la Johnny's Entertainment avant-hier. Ca ressemble à la SM, c'est le même système. Plein d'apprentis. Mais ils ont tout un truc avec les Juniors qui a l'air vachement plus…»

Avant que Junsu ne puisse répéter sa question et couper Jaejoong de son dialogue avec lui-même, Changmin était revenu avec la nourriture. Junsu n'avait pas faim. Il fit mine de se lever mais Yoochun le fit rasseoir de force.

« – Bois ça, dit-il, lui fourrant un verre de sake dans les mains. Et mange, ou tu vas finir par devenir tout plat des fesses, au plus grand désespoir de nos fans. Il reste de la soupe, 'Min ? »

Junsu avait l'impression que les trois autres allaient l'attacher à sa chaise et le nourrir à la petite cuillère s'il continuait à protester. Résigné à son sort, il porta son verre à ses lèvres, coincé entre Jaejoong et Yoochun qui glissaient dans son assiette tout ce qu'ils n'aimaient pas manger. Changmin s'était levé pour aller chercher des plats dans la cuisine quand le téléphone sonna. Ils entendirent le plus jeune répondre.

« – C'est Soo Lee-sshi, annonça-t-il, le visage absolument neutre. Pour toi, Junsu. »

Allons bon, ce type n'était même pas capable de le laisser en paix ne serait-ce que deux heures. Junsu jura doucement et se leva pour aller prendre le combiné. Il fit semblant d'ignorer le fait que tous les regards étaient sur lui et que les autres avaient arrêté de manger.

« –_Junsu, bonne nouvelle_, dit lavoix de Soo Lee à l'autre bout du fil._ J'ai négocié avec la maison de production… Ils vont sortir la chanson du thème de Samsung en tirage limité, c'est pas bien ça ? Bravo, Junsu !_

– Hein ?

– _Tu vas bientôt avoir ton single. Bon, version limitée ce n'est pas encore exactement ça, mais on s'approche à grands pas du but. Il va falloir que tu viennes à Séoul dans les jours qui viennent pour auditionner les compositeurs. Tu connais Kenzie, celle qui vous a écrit 'One'… Elle aime beaucoup ta texture de voix, les premiers jets qu'elle m'a envoyés sont très bons, je suis sûr qu'ils te plairont._

– Attendez un instant… Attendez… »

Ca allait trop vite, beaucoup trop vite, il n'avait même pas encore eu le temps d'en parler avec les autres, d'avoir leurs avis… Il vit Changmin lui lancer un regard perçant, et, incapable de le soutenir, il baissa les yeux et regarda ses chaussures.

« – Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-il… Euh… Est-ce que vous pouvez me rappeler plus tard ? Je suis fatigué, je n'ai pas trop envie d'en parler maintenant…

– _Il est quelle heure à Tokyo ? 1h du matin ? Bon, je te rappelle plus tard dans l'après-midi. Mais réfléchis-y, ce serait parfait si un single pouvait sortir avant Noël, en pleine période des awards. Je suis sûr que tu pourras décrocher quelques récompenses._ »

Il y avait un écho bizarre. Junsu fronça des sourcils. Il avait l'impression d'entendre une respiration dans le combiné, et pas celle de Soo Lee.

« –_Junsu, c'est ok ?_

– Attendez. »

Ah non ce n'était pas possible. Il hallucinait.

« –_Bon Junsu, je te rappelle demain, _dit Soo Lee_. Repose toi, et surtout, ménage ta voix. Tu vas avoir un emploi du temps d'enfer dans les prochaines semaines._

– Yunho, s'exclama Junsu. Tu écoutes ? T'es sur la seconde ligne ? »

Le juron étouffé qu'il perçu au loin lui donna une réponse. Junsu n'en revenait pas. Sous les yeux ébahis des autres, il laissa tomber le téléphone et se précipita dans le bureau, ouvrant la porte en trombe. Yunho était assis dans son fauteuil, le combiné posé sur ses genoux. Il l'accueillit froidement.

« – Salut 'Su. T'as l'air en forme.

– Tu…»

Junsu se sentit balbutier, trop furieux pour être cohérent. Yunho se leva et posa une main sur son épaule.

« – Et bien, je suis content que tout marche si bien pour toi. Moi qui me faisais du souci, sourit Yunho, et c'était si faux, si faux que Junsu sentit sa colère s'évaporer pour être remplacé par du malaise.

– Yunho…

– Et bien viens, qu'est ce que t'attends. Les autres vont être ravis d'apprendre la nouvelle. Heureusement que Yoochun a acheté de quoi fêter ça !

– Yunho !

– Ne dis rien, chuchota le plus vieux dans son oreille. Tu n'as pas envie de me voir énervé, pas vrai, 'Su ?»

Et Yunho le poussa hors de la pièce, le menant jusqu'au salon où les attendaient les autres. Junsu n'avait qu'une envie, aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre, -- « Lâche, » dis une voix dans sa tête, -- mais Yunho ne le lui permit pas. Il fut fermement maintenu devant le reste du groupe, qu'il le veuille ou non.

« – Junsu a une fabuleuse nouvelle à vous annoncer, dit Yunho. Vas-y parle, ils t'écoutent tous.

– Hm… Je… »

Yunho ne le laissa pas finir et le fit s'asseoir de force à sa place.

« – Sors le champagne Yoochun. Y a pas ? Tant pis, on fêtera ça avec le soju. Ah oui, bonne nouvelle ! Junsu, tu permets que je leur dise ?

– Mais je t'en prie, lâcha Junsu, glacé.

– Notre Junsu part solo, annonça Yunho. Il va sortir un single à Noël. Vous pouvez le féliciter, les gars. »

Grand silence. Junsu décida de ne pas leur faire le plaisir de le briser pour dire quelque chose qui sera mal accueilli, de toute façon. S'absorber dans la contemplation de la nappe était tellement plus constructif. Le blanc s'éternisait, s'éternisait, jusqu'à que Yunho décide lui aussi d'aller s'asseoir à la table. Il attrapa la bouteille et remplit les verres.

« – Et bien buvons à son succès. Santé ! »

Il vida le sien d'un trait. Les autres n'avaient toujours pas bougé. Yunho fronça des sourcils.

« – Vous n'êtes pas drôles ce soir… »

Jaejoong lui dédia un sourire crispé et se tourna vers Junsu.

« – Et bien, commença-t-il. Je, heu… c'est pas la façon dont je pensais qu'on me l'annoncerait un jour, mais félicitations.

– Je ne pensais pas l'annoncer comme ça non plus, rassure toi, » dit Junsu.

Il vida son verre, si vite qu'il sentit sa gorge le brûler et les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Changmin posa sa main sur son épaule.

« – Bravo Hyung. Ca va être faire un carton, j'en suis sûr. »

Yoochun hocha timidement de la tête à l'autre bout de la table. Tout le monde avait conscience de Yunho qui avait re-remplit son verre, et qui avait probablement décidé de finir la bouteille à lui tout seul. Leader-sshi, tu es si responsable, se dit Jaejoong. Il termina son verre rapidement et lui prit la bouteille des mains. Une bouteille consommée à deux c'était moins d'alcool consommé tout seul, raisonna-t-il.

« – Yunho, one-shot ?

– 5000 yen que tu t'écroules avant moi.

– Yosh, on y va ! »

Changmin regarda ses deux aînés partir dans leur défi et réprima un soupir peiné. Junsu semblait vouloir faire fondre son verre vide vu la façon dont il le fixait, et Yoochun ne savait visiblement pas quoi lui dire. Avoir deux idiots qui se bourraient la gueule à côté n'aidait pas la réflexion, en même temps.

« – Tu veux boire quelque chose ? demanda finalement Yoochun. Y a du jus dans la cuisine si tu préfères.

– Non, ça ira merci… Je crois que je vais aller me coucher, je suis fatigué…

– Il est deux heures, Hyung. » Changmin jeta un coup d'œil sur leur emploi du temps. « Manager-san vient nous chercher dans un peu moins de trois heures.

– Raison de plus pour aller se coucher, dit Junsu. J'ai besoin d'une sieste, au moins. »

Il se leva et disparut dans le couloir. Changmin hésita à le suivre, surtout qu'ils partageaient la même chambre. Peut-être que lui laisser un peu de temps pour se remettre de ses émotions était une bonne idée. Jaejoong avait décidé de se vautrer sur lui et de se servir de son épaule comme oreiller. Il n'avait pas le cœur de le jeter par terre. Du moins, avant que l'autre chanteur ne renverse la moitié de son verre sur ses genoux…

« – Tu crois que ça va aller pour ces deux là ? demanda Yoochun à voix basse, montrant Jae et Yunho qui s'étaient décidés à ouvrir une autre bouteille.

– Ils sont grands, décréta Changmin. Du moment que ce n'est pas moi qui aura la gueule de bois demain, tout va bien.

– JUNSU, déclara très fort Jaejoong. JUNSU, IL CHANTE BIEN. IL AURA BIENTOT PLUS DE FANS QUE NOUS. A SES FANS !

– Finalement je retire ce que j'ai dit, ricana Yoochun. Jae il est saoul quand il sobre mais encore plus saoul quand il est saoul. Diantre, ce type est à enfermer.

– JUNSU, JE TE LAISSE ETRE LE LEAD-VOCAL DU GROUPE OK ? TU TE METTRAS AU MILIEU ! TU SERAS BEAU AU CENTRE !

– Hyung, ta gueule, » lâcha Changmin, agacé.

« – Comment oses-tu... » Jaejoong commençait à bredouiller. Combien de verres ils s'étaient enfilés en quinze minutes, ces deux-là ? « Paler… Parler ainsi à tes aînés ! Je t'aime tant Changminnie ! Tu ne peux pas me dire ça !

– Ok… Bon, au lit Hyung.

– Attends, dit Yoochun. Je m'occupe de lui. Toi… Va voir qu'est ce qu'il fout Junsu, » chuchota-t-il.

Ils jetèrent tous les deux un coup d'œil vers Yunho, calmement assis à sa place. C'était avec des gestes précis qu'il se resservait un verre de sake. Sa capacité à tenir l'alcool était impressionnante. Aucun des deux n'ayant les nerfs de lui dire d'aller dormir, ils le laissèrent boire et Changmin se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Junsu était déjà couché, roulé en boule sous sa couverture. Changmin piétina sur place un moment avant de se décider sur la marche à suivre. Il était censé être le génie résidant, bordel. Il s'avança vers le lit et décida de simplement se laisser tomber dessus. Il fut récompensé par un grognement étouffé.

« – Hyung, j'ai trop bu, mentit-il. Je ne vais pas réussir à dormir cette nuit.

– T'as pas assez bu alors, marmonna Junsu. Va picoler encore un peu…

– Viens picoler avec moi. »

L'autre ne répondit pas. Changmin fit glisser ses doigts sur ses joues.

« – T'as de la fièvre, murmura-t-il. Tu veux que je te ramène un truc ?

– Non… C'est juste la fatigue, je vais dormir un peu…

– Je suis dans le bureau si t'as besoin de moi, d'accord ? Pour ce que tu veux. T'as qu'à juste m'appeler, ok ?

– Mm… 'kay… »

Junsu ferma les yeux, épuisé, et Changmin le regarda dormir un instant. Il n'aimait pas voir son hyung dans cet état, le teint pâle et maladif, sans l'étincelle de vie qui faisait que Junsu était Junsu, toujours joyeux et de bonne humeur… Quand il releva la tête, Yunho était dans le cadre de la porte. Changmin n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que l'autre avait disparu. Il se pinça les lèvres. Demain serait une dure journée…


	5. Infini

**INFINI**

_Caractère illimité de la matière dans l'espace et dans le temps_

_

* * *

  
_

En réalité, il ne voulait pas grand-chose.

L'argent ? Il en avait déjà à foison. La compagnie n'était pas avare avec ceux qu'elle estimait compétent. Soo Lee avait assez d'expérience derrière lui pour être considéré comme un bon, et il n'avait jamais connu de gros échecs dans sa carrière. Les chanteurs, acteurs qu'on lui avait demandé d'emmener à la rencontre de la gloire, il les avait fait briller. Oh, pas tout seul, évidemment. Tout était plus facile lorsqu'on avait une grosse machine financière derrière soi. Mais il fallait penser au futur ; SM Entertainment ne serait pas éternel, alors que Soo Lee envisageait très fortement de l'être. Il voulait qu'on se souvienne de lui. Non pas en tant qu'artiste, mais comme l'éminence grise derrière chaque star ayant marqué l'histoire du showbiz. Il aimait se dire qu'il était un homme de l'ombre qui manipulait les fils en coulisses, qui décidait du succès des uns comme de la chute des autres. C'était comme… du pouvoir. Mais ça avait bien entendu un prix.

Plus jeune, son rêve avait été de chanter. Mais la cruauté du monde dans lequel il était entré avec tant d'impudence l'avait totalement broyé. Casting sur casting, concours sur concours… Humiliation sur humiliation. Naïvement, il avait pensé que parce qu'il aimait la musique, ce serait suffisant pour percer. Il avait tort. C'était tout un univers, l'industrie du spectacle. Plein de règles, de non-dits, de coutumes et de superstitions étranges. Rien n'était constant ; ce qui plaisait aujourd'hui pourrait très bien ne plus plaire demain, et ce qu'on détestait cette année pourrait être la prochaine grande mode. Les sentiments ne pesaient rien contre le grand seigneur qui régnait sur ce monde : l'argent. C'était ce qui faisait tourner la machine capitaliste, et c'était ce qui fallait comprendre pour survivre.

Des années plus tard, Soo Lee était devenu un pro. Il connaissait par cœur le système, des plus gros mécanismes jusqu'aux rouages les plus petits, cachés derrière les rideaux les protégeant de la vue du public. Il n'était ni spectateur, ni acteur, mais le joueur qui faisait bouger les pions sur l'échiquier. La seule différence était qu'il y avait une multitude de joueurs et tous les coups étaient permis. Il n'avait qu'à choisir celui qui serait sa reine, sa pièce qui mettrait le roi ennemi en échec. SM Entertainment ne survivrait pas s'il leur volait leur précieuse poule aux œufs d'or. C'était tout ce que Soo Lee voulait. Détruire Dong Bang Shin Ki et SM s'écroulerait comme un château de carte sous le vent. Une idée brillante.

Chaque coup avait été soigneusement planifié, préparé. Il ne laissait rien au hasard ; pas lorsqu'il s'agissait de ce qui serait peut-être l'œuvre de sa vie. C'était un quitte ou double : soit il réussissait et Xiah Junsu serait la nouvelle étoile d'Asie, soit il échouait et alors… les conséquences seraient terribles. Soo Lee n'avait rien à perdre. C'était un sentiment enivrant.

**

Tout avait commencé à cette réunion au siège social de SM Entertainment. C'était l'occasion de faire un point sur les activités de l'année et les prochaines stratégies à suivre. Ils avaient abordé d'innombrables sujets, mais le plus gros restait à venir : quelle orientation donner à Dong Bang Shin Ki ?

Soo Lee avait réussi à tirer son épingle du jeu.

« – J'ai été contacté par Samsung Corporation, avait-il déclaré. Pour leur nouvelle campagne, ils voudraient un de nos artistes… Ils ont proposé un nom : Xiah Junsu. »

La discussion qui suivit avait été houleuse ; Soo Lee les avait laissé parlé et attendu le bon moment pour donner ses arguments. Les convaincre avait été facile. Il avait suffit de faire miroiter les retombées qu'une telle collaboration créerait pour que la moitié soit de son côté. Mais les réfractaires étaient d'importants membres du conseil. Ils avaient participé à la création du groupe et sans leur accord, rien ne pourrait être mis en oeuvre. Soo Lee savait qu'il devrait les convaincre un par un.

« – Le principal problème est que Junsu ne pourra pas travailler sur deux fronts, » avait dit Choi Sang Hoon.

Il faisait parti de ceux qui avait voté contre le projet Samsung.

« – Nous sommes en train de lancer les garçons sur le marché japonais, avait-il continué. Junsu ne pourra que difficilement faire l'aller-retour entre les deux pays. Il ne supportera pas la masse de travail doublée.

– Il pourra, avec un peu de coordination, avait affirmé Soo Lee.

– Mais que vont dire les fans ? Ce serait comme officialiser ses débuts en solo, Soo Lee-sshi. »

La discussion fut coupée court. Il y avait d'autres points à aborder, et Soo Lee avait accepté de remettre le débat à plus tard. Si le projet Samsung passait, il serait celui qui s'en occuperait, avait-il tout de même réussi à leur faire promettre. C'était déjà un grand pas en avant.

« – _Comment allez-vous réussir à les convaincre ?_ » lui demanda Kim Sungeun, son contact à Samsung.

Sungeun était le fils du vice-président de la corporation. Il était avocat dans un cabinet de conseil et nourrissait l'espoir de prendre un jour le siège de son père. Il avait besoin de briller, de faire un coup d'éclat. Il était celui qui avait soufflé le nom de Junsu aux oreilles des décideurs de Samsung.

« – Faites moi confiance. Qu'en est-il du projet SamSound ?

– _Ca avance bien._ » Sungeun sonnait très satisfait. « _Si tout se passe comme prévu, Samsung pourra lancer son propre label musical à partir de l'année prochaine. Avec le budget qu'on nous allouera, il sera aisé de nous tailler une belle part de marché. SM ne pourra rien faire. Mais pour ça… il nous faut des artistes viables. Vous comprenez bien, Soo Lee-sshi ?_ »

Soo Lee comprenait bien. Personne ne devait avoir vent de l'affaire. Quand ils frapperaient, ils feraient fort ; et ils seraient capables de battre la SM Entertainment en un temps record. La compagnie ne s'en remettrait pas.

Il fallait pouvoir convaincre Junsu de les suivre. Ce serait la tâche la plus difficile. Soo Lee avait fait un gros pari : prendre un des membres de Dong Bang Shin Ki pour attirer tous les autres dans ses filets. Leur contrat avec SM touchait bientôt à sa fin, et s'il parvenait à les engager dans le futur label SamSound… Ce serait le coup du siècle. Mais comment ?

Pendant quelques mois, il avait suivi les garçons, sondé leur personnalité. Yunho ne se laisserait pas convaincre, et son succès en tant que chanteur solo était trop hypothétique. Et surtout, il avait trop de relations au sein de la SM Entertainment pour les trahir sans raison, sans logique valable. Il en était de même pour Jaejoong : le chanteur était trop attaché aux personnes avec qui il travaillait depuis des années pour les quitter ainsi. Les deux aînés n'aimaient pas le changement.

En ce qui concernait les autres… Yoochun était trop instable, que ce soit au niveau émotionnel ou professionnel. Il était capable du meilleur comme du pire, et c'était un quitte ou double que Soo Lee n'avait pas envie de jouer. Il avait trop besoin du soutien des autres pour donner le meilleur de lui-même.

Changmin… Soo Lee l'avait rayé de sa liste. Malgré ses apparences de gentil garçon aux manières polies et cordiales, Changmin était trop perspicace pour lui plaire. Trop difficile à manipuler, à flouer. Pourtant, il était celui avec le moins d'attaches. Changer de label ne lui aurait pas posé de problème de conscience. Mais il tenait aux autres membres du groupe, et pour rien au monde n'aurait accepté de les trahir. Il aurait deviné les plans de Soo Lee, puis poliment refusé.

Restait Junsu. Le garçon vivait pour la musique, existait pour la scène. Il pouvait cartonner en solo avec un bon marketing pour le soutenir et assez de bouche-à-oreille pour créer un buzz médiatique. Contrairement à Changmin, c'était un garçon naïf. Prenez cela pour de l'innocence ou de la bêtise, mais il n'envisageait jamais le fait qu'un mensonge puisse sortir de la bouche des personnes qui l'entouraient. Pour peu que le mensonge soit convaincant, bien entendu. Il serait facile à manipuler, conclut Soo Lee.

Bien sûr, il devait faire preuve de doigté. Convaincre Junsu était une chose, mais il fallait surtout endormir la méfiance des autres. Yunho avait très tôt pris Junsu sous son aile, pour le protéger de son apparente naïveté. Pour avoir Junsu, il fallait d'abord l'écarter du reste de Dong Bang Shin Ki. Soo Lee devait réfléchir aux moyens à employer.

« – Vous avez une façon bien particulière de travailler, lui dit un jour Choi Sang Hoon, à la fin d'un autre meeting. Je ne peux pas dire que je cautionne. »

Une façon comme une autre pour lui dire qu'il ne l'appréciait pas. Soo Lee n'en avait cure ; le conseil avait enfin approuvé le contrat proposé par Samsung Corporation, et c'était ce qui comptait. Il avait enfin carte blanche.

« – Laissez moi annoncer la nouvelle aux garçons, » avait-il demandé.

Il n'y était pas allé de main morte. En réalité, il ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver face à une telle opposition. Jung Yunho était plus ennuyeux qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Le jeune homme ne s'était jamais rebellé contre les décisions du management avant, et Soo Lee ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que c'était étrange. Sang Hoon était-il intervenu derrière son dos ? Qu'importe. Ils le lui payeraient à un moment où à un autre.

Il avait changé ses plans. Il n'avait pas besoin des autres. Seul, Junsu était malléable. Il acceptait de suivre ses consignes sans trop protester et il était facile d'injecter le doute dans son cœur. Il s'était débrouillé pour envoyer les autres loin, hors de portée du chanteur, et lui avait arraché son accord pour un projet en solo en un rien de temps. Le conseil avait à peine réagi en apprenant la nouvelle.

Les choses s'étaient révélées plus difficiles quand Junsu rejoignit les autres au Japon. Soo Lee était alors celui qui se trouvait à distance, trop loin pour directement le manipuler.

Sang Hoon était en train d'user de son influence au conseil pour tenter de lui voler la gestion de la carrière de Xiah. Soo Lee avait des alliés, mais aussi beaucoup d'ennemis.

« – _Il faut faire quelque chose, _avait dit Sungeun._ Je m'envole à Tokyo demain et j'irai voir Junsu-sshi. Une fois que nous l'aurons suffisamment impliqué dans la réalisation de l'album, il n'y aura plus de retour en arrière possible. _»

Sungeun s'impatientait. L'homme était trop empressé pour être un bon manager, impulsif et sans psychologie aucune. Mais Soo Lee avait besoin de lui. Bien que sachant que son action serait totalement inutile, il le laissa partir. Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter ; des rumeurs sur son compte commençaient à circuler et il avait fort à faire pour montrer patte blanche. Sang Hoon enquêtait sur lui et ses agissements. Il était sur le point de découvrir ses liens avec Samsung et le label qui serait nouvellement créé. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de semaines avant que tout ne soit dévoilé.

De son côté, Junsu était en train de craquer.

« – _Franchement… je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée…_

– Junsu. Il est un peu tard pour faire marche-arrière. Beaucoup de gens sont impliqués dans ce projet. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de faire tes caprices !

– _Vous ne comprenez pas._

– Non Junsu, c'est toi qui ne comprends pas.

– _Vous ne me laissez pas le temps de m'ajuster, ça va beaucoup trop vite !_ »

Le garçon lui avait raccroché au nez. Petit con. Oh, bien sûr, Soo Lee avait conscience qu'il était humainement impossible de tenir un tel rythme de travail sans s'écrouler au bout d'un moment. Il lui en avait demandé beaucoup. Mais ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer ; bientôt, tout s'arrangerait pour le mieux, et Junsu n'aurait plus à s'en faire – tant qu'il suivait les instructions de Soo Lee, il deviendrait sans mal la prochaine star du continent. Il y avait juste quelques détails subsidiaires à régler. Dong Bang Shin Ki n'avait plus besoin d'exister, pour commencer.

« – Nous avons besoin de quelque chose de grandiose, se disait-il à lui-même. Une fin grandiose pour un groupe qui a marqué l'Asie. Quelque chose d'indiscutable pour les fans. Il faut qu'il soutienne Xiah après Dong Bang Shin Ki… Il faut quelque chose qui les fasse soutenir les membres en tant qu'individu, sans condition aucune. »

La solution était très simple. Soo Lee n'avait pas peur des moyens à employer, des conséquences à affronter. Il n'avait rien à perdre, se répétait-il jour après jour. Son plan allait marcher. C'était comme regarder toutes les pièces d'un puzzle se mettre en place, créant petit à petit une image parfaite. Un vrai chef d'œuvre.

« – Il est temps, lui apprit Sungeun. SamSound va être officialisé à la conférence de presse de ce soir. Et Junsu-sshi y est attendu.

– Il est l'heure de mettre le plan à exécution, alors, » avait répondu Soo Lee.

C'était parti. Il fallait faire revenir Junsu en Corée. C'était assez facile, Soo Lee connaissait tous ses points faibles. Il n'avait eu qu'un coup de fil à passer pour rencontrer Kim Junho, le frère de Junsu.

« – Votre frère a besoin de vous, Junho-sshi, » lui avait-il dit.

Junho était beaucoup moins naïf que son jumeau, et ce ne fut pas aisé de le convaincre de le suivre. Mais au final, Junho accepta de partir pour Tokyo en compagnie d'un des hommes de Soo Lee, pour prétendument rencontrer son frère – il ne se doutait pas que Soo Lee appellerait ensuite sa mère pour lui parler d'un malheureux accident de voiture. Jouer au manager bienveillant faisait partie de ses compétences, et pousser Mme Kim à appeler son plus jeune fils pour le faire revenir à Séoul fut un jeu d'enfant. Jamais les deux frères ne se doutèrent que leurs avions se croisèrent à quelques centaines de kilomètres du sol.

Soo Lee fut celui qui vint réceptionner Junsu à l'aéroport.

« – Comment va Junho ? » fut la première question qu'un Xiah Junsu échevelé lui posa.

Il avait prit une douce expression compatissante pour lui répondre.

« – Ton père est avec lui. Il va beaucoup mieux, d'après les docteurs ; mais il a les os des jambes fracturés. »

Il l'avait fait monté dans une voiture aux vitres teintées, et ordonné qu'on les conduise à l'hôpital. En vérité, le chauffeur avait reçu la consigne de les emmener à la salle louée par Samsung pour la conférence. Junsu ne s'était douté de rien. Ce fut plus difficile quand il fallut le faire descendre.

« – Vous vous foutez de ma gueule !? avait hurlé Xiah. Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ! »

Impossible de lui faire entendre raison. Ils étaient arrivés très tôt et la conférence ne commencerait pas avant quelques heures. Soo Lee avait prévu le coup. Il n'eut qu'à faire un geste pour que les deux gardes du corps qui les avaient accompagnés bâillonnent le chanteur et le soulèvent du sol pour l'emmener à l'intérieur. Ils avaient emprunté une entrée sur le côté du bâtiment, donnant sur une petite allée peu fréquentée. Personne n'avait rien vu.

Sungeun leur avait préparé une petite arrière-salle, en prévision de ce genre de scénario. Soo Lee avait eu la courtoisie de prendre une expression désolée.

« – Ah, Junsu, Junsu… avait-il murmuré. Il faut que je t'explique certaines choses. »

Le garçon avait l'air traumatisé, mais Soo Lee ne s'en faisait pas. Une bonne couche de maquillage et il n'y paraîtrait plus.

« – Junho va bien, l'avait-il rassuré. A cette heure-ci, il doit être à Tokyo en train de… tourner en rond, peut-être. Il était parti te voir. »

Junsu était blême et s'était passé une main fatiguée sur le visage.

« – Vous êtes dingue, avait-t-il affirmé. Je ne sais même plus quoi dire. Vous êtes complètement taré. »

Le petit ne comprenait rien. C'était presque jouissif de jouer avec lui jusqu'au moment où la réalisation le frapperait. Soo Lee avait tout son temps. Junsu s'était levé de la chaise où ses hommes l'avait assis et avait tenté de s'en aller. Mais Soo Lee choisissait bien ses employés ; il l'avait regardé se débattre vainement contre les gardes et perdre la bataille. Junsu était au bord de la crise de nerfs.

« – Je vais t'expliquer ce qu'il se passe, » lui avait dit Soo Lee.

Il avait utilisé des mots simples pour lui expliquer. Comment il avait intérêt à faire tout ce qu'on lui demandait, d'être un bon petit garçon. Un des hommes de Soo Lee était avec Junho, quelque part au Japon. Et un accident était si vite arrivé. Junsu n'aimerait pas que ce que lui avait dit sa mère au téléphone se produise, n'est-ce pas ? Bien. C'était ce que Soo Lee pensait.

« – Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? avait soufflé Junsu. Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? »

Soo Lee ne demandait presque rien. Il fallait juste qu'il signe un contrat avec le nouveau label musical de Samsung ce soir, pendant la conférence. Et bien entendu, rompre tous ses liens avec SM Entertainment. Ce serait la fin de la maison de disque… Quelle douce vengeance.

« – Vous êtes dingue. Vous voulez juste détruire ma carrière. »

Junsu n'avait rien compris. Soo Lee en était presque affligé.

« – Pas du tout, mon garçon ! s'était-il un peu trop joyeusement exclamé. Ta carrière est ce qui va faire le succès de SamSound. Tu vas être une des plus grand artiste du siècle, Xiah, tu devrais nous en être reconnaissant !

– Vous croyez que les fans accepteront que je quitte le groupe ? avait explosé Junsu. Alors vous êtes encore plus fou que je ne le pensais ! »

Il ne soupçonnait pas un seul instant à quel point le monde dans lequel il évoluait était cruel.

« – Mais ce n'est pas toi qui quittera Dong Bang Shin Ki, Junsu… C'est Dong Bang Shin Ki qui te quittera. Car ce soir, au concert de Tokyo Dôme… »

Un évènement tragique allait avoir lieu. Bien entendu que les fans ne cautionneraient jamais le départ volontaire d'un des membres du groupe le plus populaire du moment. Quelle folie. Soo Lee n'était pas aussi stupide que Junsu semblait le croire. C'était une certitude qui s'était rapidement imposée dans son esprit.

Soo Lee avait tout prévu. Tout, jusqu'aux moindres petits détails. Il avait des oreilles, des yeux, des bras partout ; même au sein d'une compagnie rivale de la sienne, qu'on appelait JE Entertainment. Ce soir, un drame allait se jouer. Jung Yunho se retrouverait suspendu entre la vie et la mort après le concert, au sens littéral du terme. Après tout, il était celui qui ferait une chute mortelle de neuf mètres de haut dans le public, suite à une malheureuse rupture du câble qui le maintenait dans les airs.

Les fans pleureront toutes les larmes de leurs corps et un sentiment de chagrin collectif agiterait la Corée. Un membre de Dong Bang Shin Ki était mort ; Dong Bang Shin Ki n'était plus. Qu'allait devenir les autres, sans leader, après leur deuil ? Les fans les soutiendront corps et âme.

« – JAMAIS ! » avait hurlé Xiah.

Ce qui avait suivi avait été détestable. L'hystérie n'avait jamais été belle à voir, et encore moins sur Junsu. Soo Lee détestait faire face à ce genre de crise, et encore plus lorsqu'il manquait de se prendre un coup de poing dans le nez.

Il avait alors décidé de laisser carte blanche à ses hommes pour le calmer. Il savait que l'un d'eux possédait un amour immodéré pour les jolis garçons.

« – Puisque t'as l'air d'aimer de te faire sauter, Junsu, ça va être ta soirée, avait-il craché. Ne crois pas qu'on ne t'ait pas vu, toi et Yoochun. Il y a des caméras partout. Ne lui abîmez pas le visage, avait-il ordonné. Il a une conférence à laquelle assister. »

Une conférence qui allait sceller leurs destins à jamais. Le début d'une lente ascension à la gloire. En mémoire de Jung Yunho, celui qui allait disparaître. Soo Lee laissa échapper un soupir d'extase en sortant de la pièce. La vengeance était un plat au goût fantastique.


	6. Neant

NdA : à partir du chapitre 6, la fin a été rushée - en deux ans, je m'étais dis que je reprendrais ces chapitres pour les retravailler, mais je n'en ai jamais eu le temps, ni le courage. Par conséquent, pour clôturer la fic, je poste la fin telle quelle, même si elle ne me satisfait pas !

* * *

**N.E.A.N.T**

_Absence, soit relative, soit absolue, d'être ou de réalité_

_

* * *

  
_

Sang Hoon avait les traits las et tirés quand il prit place dans le fauteuil qu'on lui désigna. Tokyo Dôme était plus grand qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Le bruit de la foule était presque insupportable autour de lui, plein de cris, d'interpellations et de chants enthousiastes. Il savait qu'il regretterait d'être venu quand les fans se mettront à hurler et à trépigner sur place.

Il soupira et se massa les tempes. Il n'aurait pas dû écouter l'autre homme. Jo Bae Jin était l'un des plus vieux membres du conseil d'SM Entertainment, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il détenait la vérité universelle. Bien qu'il soit la personne la plus au courant de ce qui se passait dans la compagnie, que ce soit officiellement ou non.

Sang Hoon n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi il avait décidé d'aller le voir, un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Peut-être un besoin de ventiler sa frustration.

« – Nous avons un problème, avait-il annoncé à l'autre homme quand celui-ci l'avait reçu dans son bureau. J'ai reçu des nouvelles de Sakimoto d'Avex, qui s'occupe actuellement de Tohoshinki au Japon.

– Mauvaises ?

– On peut le dire, effectivement. Junsu est revenu à Séoul, mais nous ne savons pas ce qu'il est devenu après que son avion se soit posé. Les autres participeront quand même au concert. »

Bae Jin avait hoché la tête et n'avait fait aucun commentaire. Sang Hoon s'était un instant demandé si l'autre homme ne savait pas plus de choses qu'il ne voulait bien le faire croire. Son réseau d'informateurs était réputé pour être le plus performant de la compagnie, après tout.

« – Que savez-vous sur Park Soo Lee ? avait-il demandé. Vous l'avez vu arriver à la SM.

– Et bien plus encore, avait dit Bae Jin. J'ai travaillé dans une autre agence avant la SM, vous savez, Sang Hoon-sshi. »

Sang Hoon avait patiemment attendu que l'autre homme veuille bien parler.

« – Malheureusement, il n'y a rien dans son parcours qui aurait pu nous faire douter de ses agissements, avait soupiré Bae Jin. C'est un manipulateur de premier ordre. Son mobile, la vengeance, l'ambition ? Ca pourrait être tout et n'importe quoi. Je ne cherche pas à comprendre les fous.

– Il cherche à détruire SM.

– Effectivement. Il cherche à forger une alliance avec un autre label, en emportant avec lui nos principales forces. Le pire dans cette histoire, c'est que nous ne pouvons pas faire grand-chose. Le conseil ne l'évincera pas. Aucune preuve. »

Sang Hoon avait eu la désagréable sensation que quelque chose lui échappait. La nuit allait être longue, plein de surprises. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

« – Si vous saviez que Soo Lee nourrissait de mauvaises intentions envers la compagnie… pourquoi n'avez-vous pas opposé votre veto quand il s'est proposé pour se charger du management du Xiah Junsu ? »

Bae Jin s'était contenté de sourire. « Vous verrez bientôt, Sang Hoon-sshi. En attendant, je vous conseille de prendre le premier avion en partance vers Tokyo. Vous arriverez peut-être à temps pour le début du concert, et vous verrez par vos yeux la gravité de la situation. »

Sang Hoon s'était figé dans son siège.

« – Que voulez-vous dire ?

– Allez voir par vous-même, dit Bae Jin. Il y a un vol direct pour Tokyo dans quarante minutes. Vous serez juste à l'heure. »

Et à présent, il attendait que la performance commence. On l'avait empêché d'aller voir les garçons avant leur entrée en scène, mais Sang Hoon comptait bien leur parler à la fin du concert. Pour le moment, il allait se détendre un peu. Il se cala confortablement dans son fauteuil rembourré de la zone VIP et regarda les lumières se tamiser, puis progressivement s'éteindre. Ca allait commencer.

**

Sungeun était déjà là quand il pénétra dans la salle où aurait lieu la conférence. L'équipe chargée de l'organisation était en train de régler les derniers détails techniques sur l'estrade, presque entièrement montée. Il ne manquait plus que les micros et les caméras de télévision.

« – Ah, Soo Lee-sshi… »

Sungeun l'accueillit les bras ouverts, rayonnant d'arrogance dans ce lieu où il contrôlait tout. Aucun journaliste n'avait été autorisé à entrer pour le moment, et seuls les membres du staff et quelques officiels de Samsung étaient présent dans la salle. Soo Lee savait qu'il n'était pas censé être là. Pas encore.

« – Vous avez pu convaincre Junsu-sshi de venir ? » lui demanda Sungeun à voix basse.

Pour le convaincre, il l'avait convaincu oui. Soo Lee se fendit d'un large sourire hypocrite. Sungeun était loin d'être stupide, si ce n'était aveuglé par sa propre importance. Il savait ce que Soo Lee avait prévu. L'autre homme hocha distraitement de la tête, signifiant sa satisfaction d'un geste de la main.

« – Parfait. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que tout se passe comme prévu, alors. »

Soo Lee n'y manquerait pas. Il regarda Sungeun donner quelques ordres, saluant quelques visages familiers travaillant sur le projet SamSound – des futurs collègues – d'un signe de la tête. Il y avait quelque chose d'exaltant de savoir que le projet de plusieurs dures années allait bientôt porter ses fruits.

« – Il est peut-être temps que Junsu-sshi se montre, murmura Sungeun. Laisser les journalistes le voir… Ça générerait un état d'excitation collective qui ne pourra que nous servir, vous ne pensez pas ?

– Junsu est quelque peu occupé présentement, » ne put s'empêcher de railler Soo Lee.

Ah, Junsu, Junsu… Il aimait beaucoup le garçon, en réalité ; toujours serviable, toujours docile… Une parfaite poupée plein de talents que Soo Lee pouvait faire valser et valser, jusqu'au jour où elle se briserait entre ses doigts – mais il n'avait pas prévu cela avant un bon moment, de toute façon. Bon, il avait conscience qu'il avait peut-être été légèrement trop impétueux dans ses réactions un peu plus tôt. Junsu l'avait énervé.

« – Je devrais faire preuve d'un peu plus de patience, murmura-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour son interlocuteur.

– Pardon ?

– Ah, je parlais à voix haute, Sungeun-sshi. »

Sungeun était soupçonneux, à présent. « Que lui avez-vous fait ? demanda-t-il. N'oubliez pas qu'il est censé apparaître à la conférence, Soo Lee-sshi ! »

Soo Lee réprima un petit reniflement moqueur. Quel grand prince, ce Sungeun. Comme s'il n'était pas celui qui rêvait de se taper Xiah dans une de ses limousines de luxe, dans le dos de sa femme et de son père si influent. Soo Lee choisissait ses collaborateurs avec grand soin. Il aimait avoir les moyens de pression nécessaire à toute bonne entente.

« – Vous devriez peut-être aller voir dans la pièce que vous nous avez réservé, dans ce cas, » dit-il, plein de nonchalance affectée.

Les deux hommes qu'il avait laissés avec Junsu n'oseraient rien faire. Ou presque rien – le danger d'avoir des sous-fifres sans morale était… qu'ils n'avaient pas de morale, mais en même temps, on pouvait faire des miracles si on outrepassait l'éthique. Soo Lee se considérait comme un visionnaire. Mouais.

Sungeun le fusillait toujours du regard.

« – Dépêchez-vous, lui souffla-t-il dans l'oreille. Ou Junsu aura du mal à marcher ce soir. »

Quel humour.

**

Il y avait quelque chose de fascinant, d'être au-dessus de tout et de voir les choses se produire, comme face à un spectacle dont les acteurs ignoraient le scénario.

« – Bae Jin-sshi, vous vouliez être prévenu du début du concert… C'est fait. Les lumières viennent de s'éteindre.

– Merci. Vous pouvez rentrer, il se fait tard.

– Bonne soirée, Bae Jin-sshi. »

Il regarda son secrétaire partir, éteignant la lampe derrière lui comme d'habitude, et soupira dans la pénombre. Il regarda sa montre – son taxi ne tarderait pas à arriver. Il allait payer une petite visite surprise à quelqu'un, et il était certain que son arrivée allait faire son petit effet…

**

Xiah était à moitié nu et bâillonné quand il pénétra dans la pièce, la tête d'un type enfouie entre ses cuisses tandis que l'autre lui maintenait bras et jambes. Une vue… intéressante. Sungeun eut un tic agacé. Il était en colère contre Soo Lee, en colère contre ces deux hommes. Junsu serait à lui, et à personne d'autre. Il avait travaillé dur pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il claqua des doigts et fit signe aux gardes de sortir.

« – Dépêchez-vous. Avant que je n'appelle les flics. »

Une menace vide de sens, évidemment. Mais elle eut l'effet escompté ; Sungeun grinça des dents quand l'un d'eux le bouscula au passage, plein d'irrévérence et d'impudence mal placée. Petit con. Il le ferait renvoyer. Junsu sanglotait silencieusement, recroquevillé sur lui-même.

« – Oh, Junsu-sshi… »

Il fit courir ses doigts sur son épaule dénudée, frôlant sa joue au humide au passage. Junsu était joli garçon, et Sungeun adorait ça. Il adorait encore plus quand ils étaient riches et célèbres, mais désespéramment, désespéramment impuissant. Qu'est ce que ça faisait d'être au sommet du monde, mais avec les poings et pieds liés ? Sungeun n'en avait cure ; il était celui qui nouait les liens.

Xiah était jeune. Sungeun savait ce que Soo Lee avait prévu pour lui, et quelque part l'idée était alléchante. Ils feraient de Xiah une star internationale, qu'il le veuille ou non. C'était parfait, presque enivrant – il fallait juste qu'il se débarrasse de Soo Lee, le plus tôt possible. Soo Lee était retors, cruel et affreusement expérimenté ; Sungeun aurait besoin de toute son adresse pour le faire tomber. C'était lui qui était à la tête du projet SamSound, après tout. Une fois que Xiah aurait signé, il n'aurait pas besoin du manager. Que celui fasse de SM ce qu'il lui plaise, cela ne le regardait pas…

Le garçon n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer, mort de honte, de peur, de n'importe quoi. Il avait les lèvres rouges là où on l'avait visiblement mordu, et ça donnait juste envie à Sungeun d'écrabouiller sa bouche contre la sienne. Ravissant. Il regarda sa montre. Ils avaient encore une heure avant que la conférence ne commence officiellement. Les premiers invités devaient affluer.

« – Soo Lee-sshi n'est visiblement pas allé de main morte… »

Mentionner le nom de Soo Lee eut pour effet de faire trembler Xiah comme une feuille. Un petit chaton traumatisé n'aurait pas fait mieux. Ils allaient avoir du bon temps, à jouer avec lui, avant qu'il ne sombre dans une quelconque folie – les plus grands artistes étaient fous, n'est ce pas ? Ça ne gênait pas Sungeun d'aider.

« – Qu'est ce que… » Xiah avait du mal à parler. « Qu'est ce que vous voulez faire à Yunho ? »

Ah. Ce n'était pas prévu – Soo Lee n'était censé mentionner ce petit détail de l'histoire à personne, personne. C'était le genre de squelettes que l'on cachait dans les profondeurs obscures d'un placard, dans le plus inaccessible grenier de la maison. On l'y découvrirait probablement un jour, mais il serait alors trop tard.

Il passa une main sans douceur sur le visage du chanteur, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

« – C'est un accident, un malheureux accident… murmura-t-il. Un câble rompu et il s'est brisé le cou. Personne n'a rien pu y faire… Je suis désolé, Junsu-sshi.

– Salaud, » souffla Junsu.

Sungeun savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Il le gifla, assez fort pour lui arracher un son étranglé et laisser une trace rouge sur sa joue, là où son ongle l'avait éraflé. Rien que le maquillage ne pourrait cacher, de toute façon.

« – Ne me manque pas de respect, Xiah, di-t-il, métallique. Ça rendrait les choses… difficiles. »

La pointe d'effroi dans ses yeux l'excitait. Sungeun avait envie de le prendre maintenant, tout de suite, sans considération pour les journalistes présents dans le bâtiment, la conférence qui allait débuter et Soo Lee, quelque part, qui risquait de débarquer. Il était certain que Junsu avait un goût formidable.

« – Prêtez moi votre téléphone, » murmura le chanteur.

Il était pâle et visiblement terrorisé, mais il y avait quelque chose en plus. Sungeun n'aimait pas ça. Il aurait préféré le voir fondre en larmes et le supplier, plutôt que de l'entendre parler d'une voix presque posée, résignée.

« – Hors de question. »

Sungeun déglutit. Xiah le regardait avec une telle intensité qu'il se demandait s'il n'allait pas flamber sur place. Ses courts cheveux noirs, ses hautes pommettes, ses lèvres charnues… Junsu eut un faible sourire, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

« – Tu joues avec le feu, » lui murmura Sungeun dans l'oreille.

Il avait envie de le mordre, le déchirer et lui faire hurler son nom, sur le sol glacé de cette salle qui servait d'entrepôt pour le matériel, vidée à l'occasion de la conférence. Ce n'était. Pas. Le moment. Le visage de Junsu était si près du sien.

« – Sauvez Yunho, souffla-t-il. Je sais que vous le pouvez. Prévenez le, quelqu'un, les gens autour de lui.

– Et… »

Sungeun ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être sardonique. « Et pourquoi est-ce que je ferai ça ? Pour tes beaux yeux ? »

Xiah haussa joliment un sourcil. Malgré ses yeux encore rouges et le tremblement de ses mains, c'était absolument captivant. Tant d'aplomb, tant d'audace…

« – Quelque chose dans ce goût là, ouais. »

Ses doigts couraient le long de la cuisse de Sungeun, hésitants, presque timides. Voilà le type qui réussissait à charmer des milliers de filles à travers le monde, se dit Sungeun. Il était magnifique, à moitié nu et déchevelé comme il était, juste à portée de main. Il se laisserait presque envoûter.

« – Vous n'avez pas besoin d'arriver à de telles extrémités, » chuchota Junsu. Sa voix était douce, pleine de persuasion, et à présent, Sungeun pouvait déceler la subtile note de supplication dans son timbre. « Je ferai ce que vous voudrez, continua-t-il. Vraiment tout.

– Tout, Junsu-sshi ? »

Il allait se mettre à chialer, Sungeun en mettrait sa main à couper. Il pouvait voir les larmes monter aux yeux du garçon, comme des jolies perles qui menaçaient de rouler sur ses joues et dévaler le long de son cou. Sungeun serait ravi de les rattraper. Admirable, le courage qui le poussa à hocher de la tête et à lui sourire, prétendant une hardiesse qui n'existait pas. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il avait glissé ses doigts dans les cheveux de Xiah ; lui caressant tendrement la tête, la nuque, le visage.

« – Malheureusement, je pense qu'il est déjà trop tard, le concert a dû déjà commencer.

– Mais essayez quand même, implora Junsu. Essayez de l'appeler.

– Donne moi déjà un aperçu de ce que tu serais prêt à faire pour moi, Xiah. »

Junsu avait les paupières baissées, l'ombre de ses cils papillonnant délicatement sur ses joues écarlates. Sungeun eut un reniflement amusé. On se dégonflait ? Peut-être qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Sungeun ne venait pas de se faire chauffer pendant dix minutes pour aboutir sur rien, au final – c'était hors de question. L'obliger à relever la tête et à la pencher en arrière était facile, très facile. A se demander si SM nourrissait ses artistes, le gabarit de ces derniers n'ayant rien à envier à celui des mannequins anorexiques. Forcer un baiser sur ses lèvres n'était pas bien compliqué non plus. Il était aussi bon qu'il se l'était imaginé.

Il jura quand Junsu le mordit jusqu'au sang, répandant un goût de fer sans sa bouche.

« – Petit con ! »

Junsu tenta de s'enfuir mais Sungeun l'attrapa par la taille. Il le jeta par terre et le fit basculer sous lui, évitant les coups désordonnés qu'il donnait, paniqué. Sungeun s'apprêtait à le gifler à nouveau quand sa main se retrouva soudain arrêtée en plein vol.

« – C'est une vraiment mauvaise idée, » dit une voix.

Il se retourna vivement, abasourdi, et eut à peine le temps de discerner le poing qui arrivait droit vers lui. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut un mélange de rouge et noir.

**

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentissait sous le dôme. La musique qui s'élevait à un volume assourdissant couvrait presque les cris du public, empêchant Sang Hoon ne comprendre ce que lui disait son interlocuteur.

« – QUOI ? hurla-t-il en japonais. JE NE VOUS COMPRENDS PAS ! »

Le type sembla abandonner et repartit en courant vers les coulisses. Sang Hoon fronça des sourcils. Autour de lui, la foule se déchaînait, chantant les noms des artistes qui allaient bientôt faire leurs entrées sur scène. Son téléphone en mode vibreur sonna – pour la énième fois --, et il envisageait sérieusement de l'éteindre. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était en position de répondre à un appel maintenant, de toute façon.

Une explosion d'étincelle illumina le côté droit de la scène.

« – TACKEY ! » hurla le public, faisant écho à la voix off qui annonçait les arrivants.

« – TSUBASA ! »

Le côté gauche s'illumina à son tour. L'atmosphère commençait à se réchauffer sérieusement. Pendant que le spectacle suivait son cours, le membre du personnel qui était venu s'adresser à lui était revenu, accompagné d'un homme bien habillé. Sang Hoon ne le connaissait pas.

« – Ils arrivent, ils arrivent ! » hurla une fille derrière lui, attirant son attention.

Les gens regardaient le plafond. Une ombre y descendait, se balançant la tête en premier dans le vide. Sang Hoon plissa des yeux. Yunho ? On lui tapota l'épaule.

« – Sang Hoon-san ? Je suis Tanaka Momoshiro, de Johnny's Entertainment, » se présenta, ou plutôt hurla l'homme qui avait pris place dans le siège à côté du sien. « J'ai besoin de vous parler en privé. »

« – Maintenant ? » demanda Sang Hoon.

Un hurlement les fit tous deux sursauter. Un cri collectif s'échappait de milliers de gorges, faisant trembler le dôme jusqu'à ses fondations. Sang Hoon leva la tête ; ce qu'il y vit faillit arrêter son cœur. Quelque chose n'allait pas – quelque chose, un problème technique, un câble mal accroché, dieu ne savait quoi – et l'acrobate – Yunho ? – était visiblement en difficulté, suspendu dans les airs par un bras désespéramment agrippé au filin de sécurité, celui fin et transparent qui n'était là que pour faire plaisir à l'inspection du travail qui faisait des contrôles de temps en temps.

« – QUE SE PASSE-T-IL ? hurla t-il à son vis-à-vis japonais. QU'EST-CE QUE CA VEUT DIRE ? »

L'autre homme était pâle comme un linge, Sang Hoon pouvait le voir malgré la pénombre.

« – Le câble a apparemment lâché – non, les deux câbles qui le maintiennent ont lâché. C'est impossible ! »

Il avait disparu dans les coulisses avant que Sang Hoon ne puisse rétorquer. Le manager coréen jura et se dévissa le cou pour mieux voir. Un vent de panique soufflait dans le public, et il savait qu'il suffirait d'un rien pour qu'une vraie émeute ait lieu. L'hystérie collective menaçait de submerger la salle. Bon sang… Si Soo Lee était derrière tout ça, Sang Hoon jurait de le tuer !

« – IL VA TOMBER ! » hurla quelqu'un.

Yunho – c'était forcément Yunho, Sang Hoon ne pouvait pas clairement voir son visage mais il avait vu le plan d'entrée des garçons et savait que lui et Junsu était censé arriver par le plafond --, Yunho se débattait dans les airs, ses jambes désespéramment suspendues dans le vide. Il fallait qu'il tienne, pria Sang Hoon, juste assez longtemps pour qu'on puisse venir le récupérer. La zone du public au dessus duquel il était suspendu était en train de se faire évacuer – dans la panique, les cris, les pleurs. Le staff japonais était en train d'étendre un filet, le même type de ceux qu'on utilisait dans les cirques pour les acrobates. Sang Hoon espérait que Yunho tiendrait jusque là.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un nouveau problème survienne.

« – LE CÂBLE ! IL SE DÉTACHE ! »

Il aurait été cardiaque, il aurait fait une crise sur place. C'était comme voir un film au ralenti ; le filin de sécurité déjà instable qui vacillait, vacillait, se tordait… et s'étirait, lentement, comme un élastique qu'on aurait fait fondre. Yunho tombait. Des hurlements stridents s'élevaient de toutes parts, menaçant de lui percer les tympans. Et soudain…

« – JUNHO !? »

Junho ? Comme Kim Junho, le frère de Junsu ? Sang Hoon avait l'impression de devenir fou. Peut-être le stress, le rythme de travail… il perdait la tête. Retenant sa respiration comme les 50 000 autres personnes du public, il vit un acrobate souple plonger et attraper Yunho, refermer sa prise sur lui et le tenir fermement pendant qu'ils se balançaient toujours dans le vide, leur chute freinée par les câbles qui maintenaient l'autre homme. Le filet avait enfin était tendu. Ils y atterrirent brutalement tous les deux, emmêlés dans les filins et les cordes. Le soulagement était palpable.

« – Oh, merci, Junnosuke ! sanglota une fille derrière lui. Merci… »

Junnosuke ? Sang Hoon écarta sans douceur les personnes devant lui qui lui gênait la vue et scruta plus attentivement le visage des deux garçons qui venaient d'atterrir. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux... Comment – comment avait-il pu prendre l'autre chanteur pour U-know Yunho ?

« – Je rêve… murmura-t-il. Ce n'est pas possible… »

Le dôme entier résonnait de cris de joie et de pleurs soulagés.

« – KAT-TUN ! KAT-TUN ! acclamait le public. KAME ! JUNNO ! KAT-TUN ! »

Sang Hoon pouvait voir les autres membres du groupe japonais KAT-TUN traverser la scène pour rejoindre leurs deux camarades, en dépit des protestations des gardes de sécurité. Sang Hoon se passa une main nerveuse sur son visage. Ce n'était pas Dong Bang Shin Ki, ce n'était pas Yunho. Bae Jin l'avait bien eu... Et Jonnhy's Entertainment aussi.

« – Je veux voir Sakimoto-san ! hurla-t-il à un membre du staff qui se tenait là. Tout de suite ! »

**

C'était inattendu.

« – Oh bon sang, Yunho… Je croyais qu'ils t'avaient tué… »

Junsu sanglotait hystériquement dans ses bras, la tête enfouie contre sa poitrine. Yunho n'arrivait pas y croire. Il avait le sang qui lui battait les temps, après le coup d'adrénaline qui l'avait fait débarquer ici, furieux contre Soo Lee et ses plans à deux balles. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Pas qu'on l'empêche de rentrer, qu'on lui fasse comprendre que Junsu était quelque part, et qu'il n'était pas autorisé à le voir… Yunho en était devenu fou de rage. Il avait à moitié fait tomber la porte de ses gonds quand il l'avait enfoncé. Bae Jin ne s'était pas trompé. Junsu était bien là.

« – C'est fini 'Su-yah, c'est fini… »

Il le berça dans ses bras. Junsu était incohérent, mais Yunho réussit à comprendre l'essentiel. Une seule conclusion fit jour dans son esprit : il allait buter Soo Lee. Le buter, le faire payer tout ce qu'il avait fait, tout ce qu'il avait essayé de faire ; le blesser ne suffirait probablement pas, et Yunho voulait lui faire mal, vraiment mal, comme il leur avait fait. La vengeance était un moteur puissant, après tout.

Jaejoong était là, Yoochun aussi. Ils prirent la relève et emmenèrent Junsu avec eux, drapant une veste sur ses épaules dénudées. Ils étaient ébranlés mais Yunho savait qu'ils resteraient forts, au moins pour Junsu. Ce n'était pas le moment de craquer.

Changmin était avec Junho, à la traîne à l'aéroport. Leur rencontre avait été surprenante. Les plans de Soo Lee semblaient bien avoir foiré, et joliment, qui plus est. Quelle satisfaction. Yunho était parti à sa recherche dans tout le bâtiment, au mépris des journalistes et des cadres de Samsung présents qui ne comprenaient rien à la situation. Il s'était vu arrêté par Bae Jin avant qu'il ne fasse un vrai scandale.

« – La presse est là, dit leur plus vieux manager. Calme toi, ou je vais devoir te faire emmener hors d'ici de force. Nous ne pouvons pas nous mettre à dos Samsung, nous avons toujours le contrat avec eux. »

Au final, Yunho se fit emmener de force. Bae Jin avait ordonné qu'on l'enferme dans le van et qu'on ne le laisse pas en sortir avant que tout ne soit réglé. Les autres étaient déjà dans la voiture. Junsu s'était calmé et somnolait contre Yoochun, vaincu par la fatigue et les événements. Yunho ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de bouillir en voyant les traces rouges qui lui parcouraient la joue et ses yeux gonflés.

Jaejoong le força à s'asseoir et posa une main réconfortante sur son genou.

« – C'est pas fini, murmura-t-il. Il y a encore beaucoup de choses à régler. »

Yunho fronça des sourcils et ne répondit pas. C'était une chose dont il ne se doutait pas une seule seconde ; rien n'était fini, tout était à recommencer. L'histoire ne s'arrêterait pas tant qu'ils restaient des pantins contrôlés par des mains invisibles au dessus d'eux, des marionnettes incapables de voir leur propre destinée.

« – La colère ne nous mènera à rien, Yunho, » chuchota Jaejoong.

Yunho savait que l'aîné avait raison. Mais qu'est ce que ça soulageait… Il s'avança un peu, et Yoochun lui fit de la place pour qu'il puisse prendre Junsu dans ses bras.

« – On rentre à la maison, annonça-t-il, berçant le plus jeune contre lui. Ça va aller, tout va s'arranger... »

C'était une promesse qu'il ferait en sorte de tenir.


	7. Aurore

**AURORE**  
_Moment qui suit l'aube et précède immédiatement le lever du soleil, où l'horizon présente des lueurs brillantes et rosées_

_

* * *

  
_

Junho avait refusé de rentrer chez lui sans avoir vu son frère avant, et Changmin ne pouvait pas vraiment le lui reprocher. Il attendit que l'autre ait appelé ses parents pour les rassurer avant de le conduire à l'appartement. Junsu était déjà là. Les retrouvailles avait été sincères et soulagées, mais pas particulièrement heureuses ; pas après tout ce qui était arrivé.

Ils attendaient qu'on les appelle pour leur dire ce qu'il était advenu de Soo Lee. Changmin espérait que son sort allait être à la hauteur des horreurs qu'il avait commises.

La nuit était tombée. Junho était resté dormir et Changmin lui avait laissé son lit dans la chambre de Junsu. Il était un peu en colère contre lui-même. Il aurait dû savoir, savoir ce que préparait Soo Lee mais il n'avait rien dit, pour voir où toute cette histoire mènerait. Pour ça, il avait vu. L'idée était terrifiante.

« – Soo Lee s'est enfui avant que nous puissions l'arrêter, avait dit Bae Jin. Samsung Corporation a annulé la conférence. Nous avons évité le scandale de peu, mais rien n'est terminé. Vous êtes tous consignés à l'appartement jusqu'à que cette histoire soit réglée. »

Ils n'avaient pas protesté. Jaejoong et Yunho s'étaient enfermés dans leur bureau avec un des managers pour réaménager leurs emplois du temps. Yoochun avait disparut nul ne savait où, peut-être sur le balcon pour fumer. Changmin soupira et parcourut lentement le couloir. Il entrebâilla un instant la porte de la chambre des jumeaux ; la lumière était déjà éteinte. Mais Junsu ne dormait pas et lui fit signe d'approcher.

« – Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé à Tokyo ? lui demanda-t-il à voix basse, le visage à moitié enfoui dans son oreiller. Pourquoi êtes-vous rentrés ? »

Il était pâle et avait l'air minuscule enveloppé dans ses couvertures, et Changmin avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Il savait que Junho ne dormait pas non plus, mais il avait assez de tact pour faire comme si. Le plus jeune membre de Dong Bang Shin Ki s'assit par terre à la tête du lit de Junsu, assez proche pour n'avoir besoin que de chuchoter pour lui parler.

« – On l'a décidé à la dernière minute, répondit-il. On s'est concerté tous les quatre et on s'est dit qu'un concert sans toi, c'était pas pareil. Bizarrement, alors qu'on croyait qu'ils allaient nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues, le management nous a tout de suite donné leur accord. Comme s'ils savaient ce qui allait se passer pendant le concert.

– Tu crois qu'ils… étaient au courant ? »

Changmin haussa des épaules.

« – On ne le saura probablement jamais. La JE a rapidement trouvé un groupe pour nous remplacer et nous avons pu partir. On a donc pris le premier avion pour Séoul, et c'est là qu'on a croisé Junho. Tu parles d'un coup de chance, ironisa-t-il. Il était avec le secrétaire de Soo Lee, tu sais, l'autre type avec le grain de beauté sur la joue. »

Il fit une petite pause pour se remémorer la scène. Ils avaient créé un vrai remue-ménage dans le hall de l'aéroport.

« – On l'a fait parler – enfin, Yunho l'a fait parlé. Il nous a craché l'histoire du nouvel label, de toi qui allait signer avec eux… Je ne te dis pas à quel point Yunho était furieux. Mais, continua-t-il doucement. Il était tellement pétri d'anxiété dans l'avion. Jaejoong a eu un mal fou à le calmer suffisamment pour qu'on puisse lui mettre sa ceinture de sécurité.

– Si vous aviez fait le concert, » commença Junsu, et même s'il ne pouvait pas le voir dans la pénombre de la chambre, Changmin savait que son visage avait perdu toutes couleurs, « Si vous l'auriez fait, Yunho serait tombé. »

Le plus jeune glissa ses doigts dans la frange de son aîné.

« – Mais on n'y était pas, et Yunho non plus, murmura-t-il. C'est le groupe KAT-TUN qui nous a remplacé. Bae Jin-sshi nous a dit que rien de grave ne leur était arrivé. Le type qui était à la place de Yunho n'a rien eu. Par chance.

– Qu'est ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ?

– Le management s'occupe d'arranger les choses. Ils sont intelligents. Je sais qu'ils réussiront à tourner les choses en notre faveur. Personne ne saura que c'est Soo Lee qui est derrière tout ça. Ils sauront étouffer l'affaire. A la place, c'est la JE qu'on va blâmer. Les fans sont furieux de ce manque flagrant de sécurité. »

L'expression sur le visage de Junsu était un mélange d'admiration et d'inquiétude voilée.

« – Tu as compris tellement de choses, Changmin… souffla-t-il. Je ne sais pas si je dois être heureux ou triste pour toi…

– Prie pour moi, chuchota Changmin. Prie pour que je ne devienne jamais comme Soo Lee.

– Tu ne pourrais pas même si tu le voulais, 'Minnie. »

Je vous aime trop pour ça, avait envie de lui dire Changmin. Mais ce n'était pas le moment. Il caressa une dernière fois les cheveux de Junsu et fit mine de se lever.

« – Reste, lui dit Junsu. Tu peux prendre ma place, je peux dormir avec Junho. »

Changmin acquiesça et le regarda faire rouler son frère plus loin dans le lit, pour se faire une place contre lui. _J'aurai pu aussi dormir avec toi, Hyung_, pensa-t-il furtivement, se glissant entre ses draps. Il était pathétique.

**

Jaejoong retrouva Yoochun sur le balcon, profitant de l'air frais et du silence de la nuit qui atteignait presque à sa fin. Au vu des mégots à ses pieds, il devait avoir fumé la totalité d'un paquer de cigarettes. Yoochun avait pleuré.

« – Ça m'énerve, croassa-t-il, la voix abîmée par le froid, la fatigue, le tabac. Tu ne sais pas à quel point tout ça m'énerve. »

Jaejoong avait posé une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Il était fatigué, lui aussi. Les nouvelles de la journée avaient menacé de le faire vaciller, craquer, mais il y résisterait. Ce n'était simplement pas le moment de flancher. Cédant à son besoin de chaleur, il attrapa la cigarette des doigts de Yoochun et la porta à ses propres lèvres. Yoochun ne dirait rien. Le poison qui descendait dans sa gorge pour se répandre dans ses poumons avait quelque chose de réconfortant. C'était dingue.

« – Comment va Junsu ? » demanda Yoochun.

Il s'était accoudé à la rambarde du balcon et regardait la ville endormie, pleine de lumières et de bruits nocturnes. Il ne portait rien, qu'une simple chemise. Jaejoong retira son manteau et le lui drapa sur ses épaules. Il avait le mérite d'être en pull, au moins.

« – Son frère et Changmin est avec lui. Il va mieux. »

Ils ne dirent rien pendant un moment. Ils ne savait pas quoi dire ; c'était tellement… surréaliste, cette histoire, tellement inimaginable. Leurs cerveaux refusaient d'intégrer le fait que c'était la vérité, une dure réalité dont ils n'avaient jamais soupçonné l'existence. Oh bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas naïfs. Ils évoluaient dans le monde du spectacle depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que rien n'était rose et glamour comme les médias cherchaient à le faire croire. Mais il y avait une grande différence entre se faire exploiter et couiller au niveau contractuel, et être menacé de mort pour de sombres histoires d'argent. Ils n'évoluaient pas dans la mafia, bordel.

« – Qu'est ce qu'on va faire avec Soo Lee ? » demanda finalement Yoochun.

Sa voix ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler un peu quand il mentionnait ce nom. Jaejoong haussa les épaules.

« – Que veux-tu faire ? Ils se chargent déjà de lui, là-haut. J'aimerais bien te dire qu'on pourra le chopper dans un coin sombre et lui faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure, marmonna-t-il. Mais ce serait de mauvais goût de te donner de faux espoirs. Ah, file moi une clope s'il te plaît. J'en peux plus. »

Le stress allait le tuer. Et il commençait à se les cailler. Yoochun avait l'air désolé.

« – On va rentrer, Hyung… Reprends ta veste.

– Non ça va… » Jaejoong s'arrêta soudain. « Yoochun. C'est pas ta caisse, là-bas ?

– Hein ? Elle est garée dans le parking, ma voiture. En plus je crois que c'est Yunho qui a la clé, il… Oh. Putain.

– C'est pas vrai, jura Jaejoong, faisant volte face pour pénétrer dans l'appartement. YUNHO ! »

**

Yunho se gara plus ou moins adroitement devant le building de Samsung Corp, en dépit de l'interdiction de stationner signalé un peu partout autour du bâtiment. Yoochun allait le tuer si sa caisse se retrouvait à la fourrière, mais c'était le dernier de ses soucis. Il descendit de voiture et pénétra dans le bâtiment. Il était presque vide, à cette heure-ci. Personne ne chercha à l'arrêter, même lorsqu'il pénétra dans une zone réservée au personnel. Ça avait du bon d'être une star.

« – Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, » lui dit finalement un garde.

Yunho avait sourit.

« – Je veux voir Sungeun-sshi. _Maintenant_. »

Il avait rongé son frein toute la nuit. Depuis le moment où Bae Jin l'avait forcé dans le van et la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Jaejoong et le manager coréen qui restait avec eux, il n'attendait que ça, de mettre les choses au clair. Il s'était suffisamment calmé pour pouvoir parler à l'autre homme sans vouloir le frapper. Il s'impressionnait parfois lui-même. Sans attendre la réponse du vigile, il força le passage et pénétra dans le bureau.

Sungeun était là. Un énorme bleu lui ornant la pommette gauche. Yunho eut un rictus amusé. Il imaginait que l'autre homme ne gardait pas un très bon souvenir de leur précédente rencontre.

« – Approchez-vous de moi et j'appelle la police, » lança Sungeun, avant même qu'il n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

C'en était risible.

« – Je suis juste venu discuter, Sungeun-sshi… Juste vous dire quelques mots. »

Lui mettre son poing dans le nez n'était pas prévu, mais Yunho pouvait tout à fait s'arranger. C'était ce que Sungeun semblait redouter. Yunho aurait aimé lui faire mal, comme il avait osé faire mal à Junsu, et il dû serrer la mâchoire pour se contrôler. Il ne créerait pas de scandale tant que l'autre homme coopérait. C'était pour dire.

« – Je n'ai rien à avoir avec Soo Lee, déclara Sungeun. Vous n'êtes pas le premier à me le demander. Je ne sais rien.

– Vous étiez pourtant complice quand il a kidnappé Junsu, » murmura Yunho.

L'autre avait l'air terrifié, comme s'il craignait que Yunho ne lui saute à la gorge et ne le blesse à nouveau. Il avait la main crispée sur son bureau, prêt à appeler à l'aide au moindre geste suspect. Yunho était amusé.

« – Je ne savais pas que… Junsu-sshi était retenu contre sa volonté, dit Sungeun.

– Vraiment ?

– Samsung cherchait juste à faire signer des artistes sous notre nouveau label, dit Sungeun, semblant regagner un peu d'assurance. Nous ne savions rien des méthodes employées par Soo Lee. Je ne sais même pas où il est passé. »

Yunho était tenté de le croire. Mais ce serait être naïf. Lentement, il avança vers le bureau, ignorant le sursaut apeuré de son vis-à-vis. Il avait un sourire presque amical quand il asséna ses poings sur la table.

« – Je me moque de ce que vous savez ou pas. Soo Lee sera bientôt arrêté mis derrière les barreaux, et je n'ai qu'un seul regret, que vous n'irez pas le rejoindre. Toutefois, je vais vous dire une chose… murmura-t-il doucement. Ne vous approchez plus jamais, jamais de Junsu. Ou de quiconque dans mon groupe. Sinon, vous aurez affaire à moi... et ce n'est pas quelque chose que je vous souhaite. »

Yunho quitta le bâtiment quelques minutes plus tard, une étincelle de satisfaction dans les yeux. La voiture était toujours là, mal garée sur le trottoir. Son portable avait vibré sans interruption depuis son départ, et il ouvrit le clapet pour voir l'id de l'appelant. Jaejoong. L'aîné allait le buter, soupira-t-il, avançant la main pour mettre le contact.

Il était plus ou moins satisfait de sa virée nocturne, mais il y avait quelque chose qu'il aurait aimé faire. Quelqu'un qu'il aurait aimé voir.

_Si je pouvais te mettre la main dessus, Soo Lee…_

**

Le soleil allait bientôt se lever.

« – Vous vous êtes servis de moi, » accusa Sang Hoon, fraîchement revenu à Séoul par le dernier vol nocturne.

L'homme n'avait pas l'air en colère. Bae Jin sourit et lui servit un verre de vin, qu'il savait que l'autre manager appréciait. Ça avait été une dure soirée.

« – Je savais que vous feriez un bon travail au Japon, Sang Hoon-sshi, lui dit Bae Jin. Vous êtes un fin négociateur et vous étiez plus au courant de ce que tramait Soo Lee que Sakimoto-san qui opère là-bas.

– Nous sommes parvenus à un arrangement avec Johnny's Entertainment, » murmura Sang Hoon.

Il avait plutôt l'air satisfait, mais agacé, aussi.

« – Ils se doutent que c'est Soo Lee qui a tramé tout ça. Mais aucune preuve, et nous n'allons pas leur en fournir de notre côté. Pour le moment, ils sont plus occupés à faire face aux médias qui s'enflamment sur leurs manques en matière de sécurité. Kamenashi Kazuya n'a pas été blessé dans l'accident.

– Comme quoi ce garçon est né sous une bonne étoile, » commenta l'autre homme.

Quelque chose troublait définitivement Sang Hoon, Bae Jin pouvait le lire sur son visage. Sang Hoon vida son verre de vin d'un trait.

« – Dites moi… »

Sang Hoon avait été dans l'industrie du spectacle depuis assez longtemps pour être appelé un vétéran. Mais contrairement à Bae Jin, qui aimait faire partie de l'entité pensante de la compagnie, Sang Hoon avait toujours aimé être en contact des personnes qu'ils manageaient. Il avait cette fibre paternelle qui faisait de lui un bon manager, mais peut-être un mauvais tacticien. Il fallait de tout pour faire un monde, après tout.

« – Dites moi, Bae Jin-sshi… Vous saviez ce que préparait Soo Lee ? Au concert ? Qu'il avait saboté les câbles et les filins ?

– Vous n'êtes pas le premier à me demander ça, rit Bae Jin. Est-ce que ça change quelque chose ?

– Vous le saviez et vous n'avez rien dit… » La voix de Sang Hoon se brisa un peu. « Ce garçon, Kamenashi, aurait très bien pu mourir ce soir. »

Bae Jin se contenta de sourire et de se resservir un peu de vin.

« – Il faut comprendre, Sang Hoon-sshi… dit-il lentement. Il faut comprendre que notre métier nous demande seulement d'emmener les artistes à notre charge au sommet de la gloire… Nous ne faisons pas dans la charité, et ne nous mêlons pas des problèmes des autres, encore moins de ceux de nos rivaux. Et jusqu'à dernière nouvelle, Kamenashi Kazuya de KAT-TUN ne fait pas parti de SM Entertainment.

– Je comprend, » dit Sang Hoon.

Il était livide et avait l'air malade. Bae Jin imaginait qu'il avait compris. Après tout… Si ce que Soo Lee avait orchestré avait réussi à faire chuter Kamenashi Kazuya… alors KAT-TUN aurait été détruit. Tout simplement. SM ne cracherait pas sur un groupe rival en moins. Mais Soo Lee s'était révélé être un incapable, regretta Bae Jin.

« – Il faut que je rentre, dit Sang Hoon. Ma femme m'attend. Je ne lui ai même pas dit que j'allais à Tokyo…

– Très bien, Sang Hoon-sshi. Je vous tiendrais au courant pour le reste. »

Quand l'autre homme fut parti, Bae Jin se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil et ferma les yeux. Il était fatigué, tout d'un coup. Peut-être qu'il se faisait un peu vieux pour ce genre de choses. Il n'eut qu'à passer un coup de fil à son avocat pour se faire confirmer l'arrestation de Soo Lee à son domicile. Le procès aurait lieu à huis clos. Le motif serait un détournement de fonds de l'argent de la compagnie, quelque chose qui causerait assez d'ennuis à Soo Lee toute sa vie pour qu'il ne fasse plus jamais de problème à SM.

Et cette histoire resterait secrète, à jamais, comme un mauvais souvenir caché au fond d'un tiroir.

Le soleil se levait, projetant ses premières lueurs dans la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur la liasse de papiers posés sur son bureau. Le nouvel emploi du temps de Dong Bang Shin Ki… Il le feuilleta un instant. Concert, concert, show télé, single…

Ah. Les garçons n'allaient pas apprécier.


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**

* * *

  
**

« – On dirait que tu t'es fait rouler dessus par une voiture, » commenta Yunho.

Junsu grimaça et lui lança un regard mauvais. Il savait qu'il avait l'air con avec le bleu qui lui ornait la joue, mais ça faisait un peu blessure de guerre ; un peu genre viril – quoi, il pouvait rêver ?

Yunho rigola. Ils étaient dans la cuisine, autour d'un bon thé chaud. C'était rare, les matins sans rien à faire. Junho dormait toujours quand Junsu s'était levé, et Changmin était parti faire son jogging matinal. Ce garçon était dingue.

« – Si tu veux, on peut faire une partie de Gran Turismo après le déjeuner, proposa Yunho. Ou regarder un film. »

C'était la façon du leader de lui demander pardon après la misère qui lui avait faite la semaine passée, se dit Junsu. C'était mignon. Il ne put effacer le grand sourire un brin moqueur qui lui étirait les lèvres quand il regarda Yunho rougir sous ses yeux.

« – Quoi ? fit Yunho sans presque se démonter. Je ne peux pas passer un aprem' avec mon petit frère par procuration ?

– Pas besoin de procuration, je te le donne, » dit une voix.

Junho était sur le pas de la porte, les cheveux en bataille et l'air encore assoupi. Il se frotta les yeux et lança un regard noir à son jumeau.

« – T'es impossible… T'as passé la nuit à te vautrer sur moi et à me piquer la couette !

– Moi ? Mais nan ! C'est toi qui a faillit me faire tomber du lit !

– Arrêtez de vous chamailler, les enfants. »

Jaejoong entra dans la cuisine et tira une chaise près de Yunho. Il avait l'air rêveur. Il passa une main distraite dans ses cheveux blonds et poussa un petit soupir heureux

« – J'ai rêvé que j'avais une copine cette nuit… Elle était jolie… Ou il, je ne sais plus. Et puis Yoochun est arrivé et foutu un bordel monstre. Il n'arrêtait pas de gueuler qu'on lui avait piqué sa caisse et qu'il allait appeler les flics. Le relou.

– J'aurais jamais fait ça, Joongie, protesta Yoochun du salon. Je t'aurai plutôt piqué ta petite copine. Ou copain. Ha.

– 'foiré. »

Changmin avait le nez rouge et glacé quand il rentra de son jogging. Manager-hyung était avec lui. Il avait l'air singulièrement traumatisé.

« – Vous allez pas me croire… Je me suis fait poursuivre par une bande de tarées ! Elles étaient folles ! Elles ont failli scalper manager-hyung !

– Tu aurais pu t'arrêter et leur signer des autographes, commenta Yoochun.

– C'n'était pas des autographes qu'elles voulaient, marmonna Changmin. Faut que je me remette de mes émotions. Jaejoong-hyung, j'ai faim !

– Ben mange, » fut la réponse de Jaejoong.

Changmin n'abandonna pas.

« – Yunho-hyung, j'ai faim.

– Demande à Jaejoong de te faire à manger, dit Yunho.

– Jaejoong-hyung !

– Demande à Yunho !

– Je peux te faire des nouilles, proposa Junsu.

– Seulement s'il a envie de mourir empoisonné, » dit Junho – il se prit immédiatement un coup, et Junsu hurla quand son frère fonça sur lui.

Changmin soupira, affectant un air malheureux. Et ne put s'empêcher de rigoler quand Junho décida qu'il était très opportun de soulever Junsu pour aller le noyer dans la salle de bain. Il secoua doucement la tête. Demain serait une dure journée mais… aujourd'hui, ils allaient en profiter. C'était ainsi qu'ils vivaient, après tout.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu !


End file.
